Precipício
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Após um acidente de moto, Máscara da Morte entra em coma e, ao acordar, se vê paralisado e aos cuidados de Aiolia. Agora aos cuidados do leonino, Máscara se vê em um poço sem fim de angústia e solidão. Yaoi MdMxAiolia
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente! Essa fic já está concluída com 17 capítulos! Atualizações todas as sextas (a começar por sexta que vem). Esse capítulo é um pouco menor, pois serve de prólogo. Aproveitem!

* * *

 _Eu preciso de outra história_

 _Algo para eu desabafar_

Máscara da Morte fechou os olhos, pensativo. Seu corpo estava estranho, pesado e lento. Não eram os reflexos que ele esperava ter.

Tentou se levantar, se mexer, mas parecia tão difícil. Parecia ter um corpo de pedra, imóvel, estático, inútil. Abriu os olhos, luz cegante e brancura infinita, pálpebras muito pesadas para sustentar. Tentou manter os olhos abertos, tentando levantar uma das mãos para diminuir a incidência de luz e melhorar a visão. Sentiu algumas coisas estranhas grudadas no braço, de repente sentindo a presença do mesmo, mexeu os dedos e eles doíam, como se tivessem ficado em uma posição por muito tempo. Doía demais tentar se mexer, piscou os olhos se acostumando com a luz, semicerrados.

Sentiu muito sono, como se o esforço fosse muito. Olhou para o lado e viu um borrão marrom dourado, sentiu algo o cobrir e fechou os olhos.

Então quando abriu, estava tudo escuro. Uma luz leitosa saía da janela, uma cortina leve emoldurando o vidro e estava tudo silencioso, como se o mundo estivesse com o botão mudo ligado. Então o Deus do Controle Remoto apertou o botão de aumentar o volume e tudo foi aumentando devagarzinho, audição junto com o olfato, revelando um bip constante e o tilintar estranho que não dava para saber de onde vinha. Seriam... sinos?

Isso, eram sinos. Constantes, dó ré dó ré fá dó, e o ar tinha um cheiro tão neutro e marcante ao mesmo tempo, cheiro de éter, um cheiro fraquinho de rosas, cheiro de álcool, cheiro de plástico?

E parecia tão difícil respirar, era como se fosse automático, como se alguém inflasse seus pulmões e aquela constante sensação de que alguma coisa estava ali que não deveria estar.

Máscara da Morte tentou levantar os braços, mas ainda estava tão difícil. Eles pareciam chumbo. Estavam molengos como se não tivessem ossos e a sensação era a mesma do chiar de uma televisão sem sinal, xiiiiiii. Ele estava com frio, mas era estranho sentir frio quando sabia que o ambiente estava quente.

E tinha aquele bip irritante e o teto todo branco e o vup vup vup do ventilador que rodava rodava rodava e parecia que cairia cairia cairia.

Ele tentou abrir a boca para falar, mas deveria ter algo lá por que sua boca estava tão imóvel quanto o resto de seu corpo e com gosto de meia velha, seca e malcheirosa.

Ao menos imaginava o mau cheiro pelo gosto que sentia.

E o tilintar dos sinos irritantes e harmônicos que não paravam, dó ré dó ré fá dó, silêncio e repetição.

E então os sinos pararam, de repente. Máscara ouviu algo se mover e logo tentou acender seu cosmo para se defender, apenas para descobrir que o mesmo estava tão enfraquecido que era difícil se concentrar ou senti-lo. O coração do cavaleiro acelerou e o bip encurtou a freqüência, indo cada vez mais rápido e mesmo com toda adrenalina no sangue ainda não conseguiu se mover.

Aiolia acordou com o alarme tocando, ainda com sono. Ele tinha que acordar de tempo em tempo para ver que Máscara ainda estava desacordado e estável e voltar a dormir. Dias atrás ele havia aberto os olhos, mas não havia demonstrado qualquer sinal depois disso.

Ao menos até agora.

Por que quando Aiolia acordou, viu que ele estava com os olhos abertos novamente. O monitor cardíaco disparou de repente e o canceriano começou a suar. Parecia com medo. Sorriu de lado, jocoso. Ele não parecia com medo naquela hora.

O leonino andou e checou Máscara como lhe fora ensinado e depois ficou no campo de visão do mesmo. Imaginava que o companheiro não conseguia falar, caso contrário já teria maldito até a quarta geração de Aiolia.

\- Boa noite, Máscara da Morte.

Máscara encarou Aiolia, focando a visão por um momento, esquecendo de quem o outro era por breves segundos. Estava confuso e fez um esforço descomunal para conseguir falar.

\- O quê...?

Aiolia sentou-se na cadeira em que passava os seus dias no hospital, no que Máscara virou o pescoço com dificuldade para conseguir vê-lo.

\- Você sofreu um acidente de moto. Disseram que estava bêbado como uma porca.

As memórias vieram como um filme, distorcidas e sem nexo, a primeira coisa foi se lembrar de tomar banho na Casa de Câncer, vestir uma camisa cinza e calça jeans e sair para a noite. E então tinha a moto, e toda aquela vodka e todos aqueles drinks e aquela moça loira que estava na garupa. E também tinha aquele motel barato com cheiro de naftalina e a pior transa que já tivera em toda a vida.

E então muitas luzes, enjôo, mais vodka, os braços da moça loira... Janete? Nikki? Ariadne? Aegla. Então tinha os braços da Aegla em volta de sua cintura, o sinal vermelho, a moto, o sinal verde, o caminhão

e aquela luz com dourado e marrom e então aqui.

Máscara piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Então havia um acidente. Tudo bem. Tentou perguntar como estava a moça, como ele mesmo estava e quanto tempo tinha passado, mas não saiu de sua boca mais do que um murmúrio rouco.

Aiolia cruzou as penas, observando. O estado de Máscara da Morte era patético.

\- Encontraram uma moça perto de você no local do acidente. Ela morreu na hora. – o grego viu os olhos do italiano se expandirem de surpresa e continuou – O quê você esperava? Bêbado avançando o sinal em alta velocidade? Você foi atingido por um caminhão, _Ettore._

Máscara franziu o cenho. Nada na frase de Aiolia havia o agradado, parecia tudo tão surreal, mas tão fácil de acreditar. Que outra opção tinha?

Se levantando da cadeira, o leonino cobriu o corpo do outro com cuidado, observando que Máscara não reagia. Apenas grunhia, tentando falar alguma coisa, sendo compreensíveis apenas palavras simples como _"quê"_ e _"cazzo"_.

A luta do canceriano para dizer algo não durou muito. Logo ele foi vencido novamente pelo cansaço e adormeceu. Aiolia deu um meio sorriso. Era bom ver o companheiro de armas vivo, mas Máscara da Morte ainda teria um longo caminho pela frente.


	2. Chapter 2

_Minha vida ficou meio chata_

 _Preciso de algo que eu possa confessar_

A luz forte bateu nos olhos de Máscara da Morte, o fazendo acordar. Percebeu que ainda estava no mesmo quarto com cheiro estranho e tão quente e tão frio. Ainda era difícil se mover, mas já percebeu que mexer as mãos e os braços com calma já era possível. Tentou se sentar, sem sucesso, o resto de seu corpo ainda muito dormente para responder. Tentou mover as pernas, mas elas pareciam pedra, como se não estivessem lá. Levantou o pescoço para ver o ambiente, mas estava tão duro e dolorido que não elevou mais que dois centímetros.

Procurou Aiolia com os olhos da maneira que podia, campo de visão limitado. Por mais que carregasse animosidade para com o leonino, ele era a única coisa familiar naquele lugar. Mas Aiolia não estava lá, ou ao menos não parecia. Então só restou a Máscara da Morte esperar, aproveitando o silêncio.

Era bem melhor que os sinos repetitivos de antes, mas o bip, bip ainda incomodava. Ficou olhando o ventilador balançar e girar e o mesmo pensamento de que cairia, cairia, cairia passou por sua mente.

Então Aiolia entrou, imaginando se Máscara demoraria muito tempo para acordar. Se ele estivesse mais forte hoje iria contar o quê exatamente acontecera. Não era o tipo de informação que se podia postergar muito. Viu que o outro parecia perdido, mas com os braços em posição diversa da que deixara quando saíra. Era um Cavaleiro de Atena, afinal. Iria se recuperar rápido.

\- Consegue falar?

Máscara olhou direto para Aiolia, não demonstrando ter gostado de ver o leonino.

\- Acho que sim.

A voz saiu fraca e baixinha, como se não utilizada por muito tempo, mas muito melhor que a noite anterior.

\- Você ficou desacordado tempo demais, é normal ficar tão fraco quando se acorda assim. Com o tempo você vai melhorar.

\- O quê aconteceu?

Aiolia olhou para Máscara da Morte com pena. O canceriano não iria gostar da notícia e, se tivesse forças, no mínimo procuraria briga com Aiolia e o resto do hospital. O leonino decidiu ser direto. Meios termos não iriam suavizar nada.

\- Você teve uma lesão medular completa na T11 e T12.

Máscara da Morte o olhou com uma sombrancelha arqueada - _Scusa_?

Aiolia suspirou - Significa que você ficou paralítico.

O grego se silenciou, esperando uma reação, que veio em forma de um fraco riso de escárnio.

\- Esse tipo de coisa só acontece na televisão, _leone_. - Máscara pausou para recuperar o fôlego e continuou, com a voz fraca - Acontece com outras pessoas, não comigo.

A expressão de compaixão de Aiolia se aprofundou, irritando o italiano.

\- Não minta para mim, Aiolia... Não é engraçado.

\- Não estou mentindo.

Máscara fez um muxoxo de indgnação, murmurando alguma coisa que Aiolia fez questão de não entender.

\- Não vou tentar te convencer, cara. Com o passar dos dias você vai cair em si.

\- Não se brinca com isso...

\- Eu já disse que não estou brincando!

Aiolia foi ríspido, já irritado, mas sabendo não ser justo. Entendia a negação de _Ettore_ e quando a ficha caísse seria ainda pior, só não esperava tamanha teimosia.

Uma reação positiva era pedir muito, não era?

\- Ettore, cara...

Máscara da Morte torceu o nariz ao ouvir o próprio nome. Há quantos anos não o ouvia? Quinze?

\- ... por que eu mentiria para você sobre isso?

\- E _perché non_?

Aiolia rolou os olhos, sentando na cadeira em que passava os dias. Pegou uma revista em quadrinhos, A Queda do Morcego, que estava guardando em cima da mesinha ao lado e se dividiu entre observar o outro e ler.

Não estava a fim de conversar com Máscara da Morte. Mais que isso, era necessário dar um tempo para que ele pensasse e absorvesse a informação.

Por sua vez, Máscara estava ignorando Aiolia por pura pirraça; não conversaria com alguém que contasse mentiras tão abertamente, por mais que seja a única pessoa ali. E médico. Cadê um médico? Suspirou irritado. Essa história de paraplegia era idiotice. Devia ser efeito de anestesia ou algo assim.

Então passava seu tempo exercitando seu cosmos e seus músculos. Com alguns minutos seu cosmo já não estava travado como ontem. Estava longe do normal, mas conseguia sentir o de Aiolia, por exemplo. E já conseguia levantar os braços mais alto e mover os dedos melhor, apesar de não conseguir ainda se sentar ou levantar o pescoço.

Curiosamente, mesmo que depois de um tempo passou a sentir seus braços e tronco normalmente, ainda que meio dormentes e doloridos, suas pernas ainda eram pedra e pareciam não estar lá.

E o tempo foi passando. Um médico entrou e checou o prontuário do canceriano, a medicação e elevou um pouco o encosto da maca automática, deixando Máscara da Morte recostado e com um ângulo de visão melhor. O doutor tentou conversar, mas foi completamente ignorado.

Era idiotice, Aiolia pensou, se alguém podia tirar as dúvidas de Máscara era o médico. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o outro estava em estado de negação; não era só ignorância pura e simples, mas também havia o medo de ouvir aquilo que ele não queria, que havia ficado paraplégico.

Seria doloroso quando ele percebesse e resolvesse ouvir o que precisava, mas era necessário. Quanto antes ele começasse o tratamento melhor, já que o mesmo dependia principalmente da colaboração do paciente.

Aiolia suspirou pesado quando voltou da conversa com o médico e foi fazer a higiene de Máscara antes do almoço e para que ele fizesse os exames necessários à tarde. Se irritava só em imaginar a reação do italiano quando for informado da necessidade do banho em leito e da troca de fraldas.

E não foi diferente. Máscara da Morte escovou os dentes sozinho, mas lentamente. Não cogitou a possibilidade de sair da maca para escovar, estava se sentindo ainda muito fraco para tal. Mas toda a força que não tinha não era motivos para que ele precisasse da ajuda de Aiolia para fazer as necessidades e tomar banho.

\- Eu não vou deixar você me levar no banheiro e dar banho! Posso fazer sozinho!

-Eu não disse que vou te levar no banheiro. - o leonino estava calmo. Sabia que viria chumbo grosso - Vou trocar sua fralda e dar banho em leito!

O canceriano arqueou uma sobrancelha e franziu o cenho, irritado - Não sou nenhum bebê para usar fralda e me darem banho!

\- Você vai conseguir se livrar da fralda e fazer tudo sozinho com o tempo, mas só depois de muita terapia. Por enquanto me mandaram te ajudar!

-Eu posso fazer tudo sozinho! Só preciso esperar o efeito dessa merda dessa anestesia passar!

A irritação de Aiolia passou no momento em que ouviu isso. Não tinha como ficar irritado com ele, a negação e a irritação do companheiro de armas era completamente compreensível.

\- Por favor, cara, eu só quero te ajudar...

\- Eu não preciso de ajuda. Você nem quer... Nem quer estar aqui.

\- Verdade, eu não queria. - Aiolia disse, se aproximando do outro e começando o que devia mesmo sob os xingamentos e protestos - Mas já que eu estou aqui, vou fazer as coisas direito.

Máscara tentava afastar Aiolia e xingava e gritava como podia, com o corpo e a voz fracos. Porém se calou, estupefato, quando Aiolia, com muito custo, conseguiu descobrí-lo e mostrar a realidade: que estava usando fraldas.

\- Eu _non_... Como eu não senti isso?

\- Por que você perdeu os movimentos e a sensibilidade das pernas, idiota. Eu já te disse isso. Agora me deixe te limpar, droga!

O que se seguiu foi, na cabeça de Aiolia, repetição. Na cabeça de Máscara da Morte, a mais pura e simples forma de humilhação conhecida pela humanidade. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas segurou o nó na garganta. Não podia ser verdade. Não podia.

Depois da cena e da higienização, de cuidar da sonda e fazer o necessário para evitar escaras, Máscara da Morte comeu a insípida e equilibrada comida de hospital, em silêncio, assim como os exames que faria, não respondendo aos vãos esforços da equipe médica e de Aiolia em retirar a expressão pensativa e tristonha de sua face e não se manifestou quando o pegaram para transferir de uma maca para outra e enquanto o empurravam. Se sentia um lixo, mas permaneceu calado. E isso se extendeu até quando voltou para o quarto, enquanto jantava e via Aiolia fazer o mesmo.

Máscara largou o garfo no prato, se controlando para não chorar - Aiolia...

O leonino levantou a face, com a boca cheia - O quê?

\- O quê eu faço agora?

Aiolia estancou e perdeu a fala ao ver o ar perdido e as lágrimas contidas que corriam pelos olhos de Ettore. Ele havia caído em si.

••-••-••-••-••

Máscara da Morte passou o resto da noite calado, ante a falta de resposta de Aiolia. Apesar de ter muitas dúvidas sobre sua situação agora, não se sentia bem para conversar com quem quer que seja.

Foi um acidente de moto. Não foi em uma batalha ou em missão, por alguma doença ou motivo nobre. E nem poderia dizer que era vítima; afinal, estava Máscara da Morte bêbado em cima de uma moto, em alta velocidade e avançando o sinal.

Quer dizer... Não se lembrava de avançar o sinal que o fez bater contra o caminhão, mas era o que Aiolia havia dito, certo?

De qualquer forma, seja lá qual for o seu futuro agora - se andaria, se se livraria das fraldas, se seria independente novamente, se conseguiria ter uma vida sexual ativa, se perderia a Armadura de Câncer, se perderia o posto de Cavaleiro de Ouro e sua morada no Santuário, o quanto se recuperaria... Todas as milhares de dúvidas e incertezas que vieram junto da paraplegia tinham uma única causa: ele mesmo.

E, de certa forma, saber disso era mais doloroso que as dúvidas e a deficiência em si. Era como um castigo, e Máscara sabia muito bem que pecados ele tinha para serem castigados.

Toda essa martirização e linha de pensamento calou seus lábios até o fim da tarde do outro dia, quando a curiosidade e necessidade de se informar ganharam do medo de ouvir a verdade.

\- Aiolia, o quê aconteceu?

Máscara da Morte não era pessoa de se abater por sentimentos e situações ruins, ao menos não conscientemente. Por isso, sua voz, ainda meio fraca, mais parecia curiosa do que tristonha e abatida.

\- Eu já disse. Você teve uma lesão completa na medula ou que o valha, na T11 e T12.

Máscara bufou e girou os olhos, irritado - Disso eu já sei, idiota. E por isso fiquei aleijado...

\- Paraplégico, na verdade.

\- E por isso fiquei _paraplégico_ \- repetiu o canceriano, imitando o outro - Mas e daí? O que acontece depois?

\- Um médico seria melhor para falar com você.

\- Um médico vai me responder, com certeza, minha situação no Santuário agora, obrigado pela luz de sabedoria, Salomão. - o italiano disse áspero e irônico - Custa me responder se eu perguntei para você?

Aiolia fez um muxoxo de indgnação antes de responder - Os médicos dizem que você não volta a andar, mas que com o tempo e terapia pode ser totalmente independente. Mas, claro, vai precisar de uma cadeira de rodas.

\- Ah, claro - Máscara da Morte fez uma careta - cadeira de rodas. E demora muito até isso?

\- Não sei, depende de você e do tempo.

\- Sei. E a fralda?

\- Pô, sei lá. Fala com o médico, ele vai saber te responder, porra.

\- Tu é inútil mesmo, cacete. De quê adianta ficar enfermo se não tenho uma enfermeira gostosa?

\- E por acaso seu pinto ia subir? - Aiolia riu.

\- Vai subir é um soco na sua cara se continuar rindo de mim, _leone_.

Aiolia riu ainda mais, ao ver Máscara xingando baixinho por não poder levantar e puxar briga. O humor de Máscara da Morte parecia normal; só esperava que ele realmente encarasse as coisas com tanta naturalidade. Apesar de odiar (praticamente) o italiano, o preferia assim do que calado, triste e pensativo.

\- E o Santuário?

\- Atena está pagando o hospital.

\- Aham, quê mais?

\- Ela não disse nada sobre sua situação por lá, acho que ela vai te esclarecer isso quando vier te visitar.

\- E os outros?

\- O que é que tem?

Aiolia ficou confuso, Máscara da Morte não parecia ser do tipo que se importava com opiniões alheias.

\- Aposto que eles estão rindo de mim e dizendo "bem feito".

O canceriano riu amargo. Ninguém além dele mesmo sentira o peso do acidente.

\- Na verdade, não. - Aiolia mentiu; "bem feito" e "ele mereceu" foi o que mais se ouviu quando a notícia do acidente e suas implicações foram conhecidas pelo Santuário. - Não foi um bafafá tão grande.

Máscara arqueou uma sobrancelha em dúvida - Então tá... Mas e as fraldas? Você não me respondeu.

\- Ah. Eu não sei direito. Eu andei pesquisando e me parece que você tem que educar seu intestino e usar uma bombinha, cateter ou algo assim pra cuidar da bexiga, daí você mesmo pode cuidar disso sem precisar das fraldas. Tomar banho sozinho também é tranquilo.

\- Você não tem nenhuma informação concreta, eh? - o italiano riu - E meu possante?

\- Que possante?

\- A cadeira de rodas.

\- Bem, você ainda não tá podendo usar. Quando puder usa uma do hospital e depois encomenda a sua.

\- Encomenda?

\- É. - Aiolia disse, cansado de responder perguntas - São feitas sob medida.

\- Saquei.

Então Máscara da Morte se calou. Mesmo depois de todas essas informações, seu futuro e presente eram uma incógnita e parecia tudo tão irreal... Ainda esperava a hora em que Aiolia diria que "é uma pegadinha". Era mais fácil acreditar. Qualquer coisa era mais fácil acreditar que a realidade. E, por mais que não se deixar abater por isso seja seu lema agora, era tão difícil. Máscara sabia da verdade... Era verdade. Então por que era tão intangível, tão surreal?

E todas as possibilidades de seu futuro com e sem o acidente passavam pela sua cabeça como um filme _"E se?"._ E se eu não tivesse saído, e se eu não tivesse bebido, e se eu não tivesse decaptado tanta gente, e se eu tivesse sido uma pessoa melhor... Naaah, nada mudaria. Nada.

Não adiantava vir com "e se". Não há maneiras de saber o que aconteceria. O quê de diferente poderia ter feito pra evitar. Não é como se pudéssemos voltar no tempo e fazer diferente, ou ver as possibilidades em uma tela de TV. Especular assim é burrice e dolorido demais... Então tinha que encarar seja lá qual for seu futuro de frente. Não tinha outra alternativa. E isso era assustador.

Cansado e pensativo, Máscara da Morte adormeceu.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte I

Pela tela do computador, o nome de Chiara piscava para o nada. A pasta de sua alma nos arquivos do céu era uma das maiores e qualquer revisor que tenha sã consciência tentou fugir de ser responsável por Milo, Shura e as almas de Aiolia e Chiara. Neste exato momento, a alma de Máscara piscava cor-de-rosa, significando que era um momento tecnicamente propício para acasalamento e isso era um aviso comum e que normalmente vinha a cada mês para almas que encarnaram possuindo um útero saudável.

No entanto, ao ver o aviso e o histórico de Chiara, que já há oito anos não tinha o aviso cor-de-rosa, não menstruando ou tendo período fértil, Dohko ficou confuso e coçou o queixo. Teria que verificar se era um bug no sistema ou um tipo de alerta diferente.

Assim, quando Dohko saiu para pegar o manual para verificar os alertas possíveis, o nome de Aiolia começou a piscar preto.

Parte II

No geral, Milo sabia que ninguém acreditaria que tinha um namorado espanhol gostoso há seis meses. Primeiro por que, seis meses atrás, ainda estava com a _ela_. Segundo por que, em sua vida, ainda existe _ela_. Terceiro por que todos sabiam que Milo era uma pessoa bastante sexual que não suportaria um longo período de seca, necessário em um namoro à distância. Por isso não ligou quando os seis amigos explodiram na risada após dizer que Shura era seu namorado.

\- Milo, conta outra – disse Kanon depois de pegar ar por tanto rir – Quem é o tal espanhol?

\- Se é que ele existe – disse Mu, bebendo uma dose de ouzo – Digo, pode ser invencionice do Aiolia.

\- Assim como esse tal da internet pode ser invencionice do Milo – Se existia uma coisa que Shaka acreditava era que Aiolia não esconderia algo de si. Aiolia se sentia condoído por ver o ex sendo feito de trouxa por acreditar piamente assim, mas o sentimento passava quando via que, afinal de contas, não existia relacionamento nenhum entre Aiolia e Máscara da Morte. – É perigoso se relacionar com pessoas pela internet, ainda mais um cara chamado Máscara da Morte.

\- O nome dele é Chiara, Shaka. – começou Aiolos – Mas Chiara é nome feminino, certeza que ele não é shemale? Ou hefemale, no caso – riu.

Aiolia girava os olhos, tentando ignorar toda aquela situação. Não sabia quem era o tal espanhol, mas tinha certeza da existência dele. Não acreditava que era namorado do Milo, mas duvidava muito que eles não tivessem feito sexo.

Enquanto, num bar de Atenas, um grupo de amigos discutia sobre a existência (ou não) de certo espanhol e uma pessoa italiana de gênero aparentemente indefinido, essas mesmas pessoas (ambos de gênero masculino, muito bem definidos, obrigado), espirravam vertiginosamente na Il Paradiso.

Depois de controlado o acesso de espirros, bastante impróprios para o local, Shura recebeu no celular uma mensagem que sabia ser de Milo, por causa do toque do filme Missão Impossível. Pondo o celular na parte baixa da bancada e escondendo tanto do gerente quanto dos clientes, leu a mensagem,

 _[Filho da puta, falei que você é meu namorado há seis meses e vai vir me visitar com um amigo. Traz o Chiara]_

sendo tal mensagem respondida com

 _[Ah, but of course, é simples assim, você é um gênio, Milo]  
[Nós não podemos interferir diretamente, idiota]_

Milo girou os olhos ao ler a resposta. Não era como se fosse uma coisa legal Chiara e Aiolia não cumprirem seus respectivos objetivos de vida. Os anjos da guarda também sofriam conseqüências em caso de falha.

Falando nisso, o objetivo de Aiolia era um de nível fácil, 19a, Fazer o Ex e Melhor Amigo de Idiota, objetivo que estava sendo cumprido com maestria.

Shaka espirrou, fazendo os óculos de aro grosso voarem para cima da mesa. Coincidência ou destino, os óculos pararam no chão depois de Mu acidentalmente bater o cotovelo neles, os fazendo ser pisados por um garoto aleatório que passava pelo bar. Shaka o olhou, irritado e encarou as fuças do moleque. Japonês do olho meio azulado e uma cicatriz entre as sobrancelhas, olhou para a mesa em que Shaka estava e riu cínico, colocando o óculos quebrado nas mãos de Shaka, que observava estático.

\- Foi mal. – disse o rapaz num sotaque japonês carregado – Mais atenção da próxima vez.

Shaka ficou tão absorto na presença do rapaz que não teve forças para reagir. Na verdade, ninguém reagiu violentamente, apesar de na cabeça de Shaka ter passado uma cena macabra em que ele matava o moleque de sete formas diferentes. Com os gêmeos e Aiolos achando muito engraçado e já shippando Shaka com o japonês moleque, pela cena parecer muito com início de filmes românticos onde o casal briga o tempo todo, com Milo discutindo com Shura pelo celular e Mu tentando ver se os óculos de Shaka tinham salvação, Aiolia deu de ombros por não ter entendido e não estar entendendo nada da situação. Entediado, se levantou e, sem muitas explicações foi para casa.

Na Il Paradiso, enquanto Shura virava três para discutir com Milo e atender os clientes, Chiara ainda estava deitado na poltrona do camarim de Camus e Afrodite, pensando na vida e tentando se acalmar. – Daí foi isso que aconteceu.

\- Tudo bem, Shura não estava certo em enfiar o nariz onde não é chamado – comentou o sueco enquanto escondia as sobrancelhas com cola bastão – Mas você tem que controlar sua raiva, Chiara.

\- Tenho nada, aquele espanhol de merda que tem que controlar a língua.

\- Não discute, Di – Camus já tinha terminado a maquiagem e começava a vestir a roupa para o show e acreditava que Afrodite era muito lento para se arrumar. Ficava lindo, mas puta que pariu, como demorava. Irritadiço por que sabia que ia esperar cerca de uma hora no celular até Afrodite estar pronto para a primeira apresentação, em dupla, se sentou, só meia calça, salto agulha 12 e _tucking_ , com os pés de Chiara no colo. Camus se perguntava todos os dias por que namorava o sueco. – Sabe que esse não é um assunto que Máscara gosta de falar.

Máscara da Morte bufou, mudando de assunto – O quê queria comigo, Dite?

\- Ah sim. Isso – respondeu o sueco, ainda escondendo as sobrancelhas – Sua mãe ligou no meu celular. Ela está preocupada, tem tempo que você não aparece.

A família de Máscara da Morte tinha certos problemas em aceitar a transexualidade do filho e, de um modo geral, a mãe de Máscara tinha que esconder o contato de Afrodite com a desculpa de que é a filha de uma amiga dos tempos de escola, Sylvia Svenson, nome inventado. Então toda vez que queria saber do filho, era Afrodite que mama contatava e isso entristecia Chiara em níveis alarmantes – Ela sabe que não posso ligar.

\- Uhum. Mas dessa vez ela te chamou para ir pra casa. Aparentemente seu pai não está bem.

Aiolia dormia tranqüilo quando Chiara fez o mesmo, ir para casa. Já tinha amanhecido e, antes de efetivamente capotar na cama, logou no Sanctuary Online para mandar uma mensagem para Golden Lion antes que desistisse da idéia de desabafar com um estranho.

Os sentimentos que Máscara tinha com relação ao pai eram tão dúbios que ele não sabia o que sentir e precisava desabafar. A primeira pessoa que pensou para fazê-lo era justamente _aglio e olio_ , por estar naquele limiar entre amigo e estranho. Se escolhesse Aldebaran, Shura, Camus ou Afrodite seu desabafo resultaria ou no combo bebedeira, briga e delegacia ou bebedeira, sorvete e filmes meia-boca.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Quando estiver online me dá um toque, eu precisava falar com você]

 _Golden Lion está online_

Aiolia estava com o telefone embaixo do travesseiro e o sentiu vibrar ao receber a mensagem de Máscara da Morte no Sanctuary Online. Sonolento, pegou o celular e sorriu, logando para conversar com o amigo.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Bom dia  
Pode falar]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Te acordei? Bom dia]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Acordou sim, mas não tem problema  
Aconteceu alguma coisa?]

Talvez a única parte pessoal que ambos compartilhavam desde sempre eram alguns dos problemas que passavam, mas nunca entravam em muitos detalhes, até por que Aiolia escondia que é surdo e Máscara da Morte que é trans. De qualquer forma, Aiolia não estranhou o amigo precisar desabafar, muito pelo contrário.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Máscara da Morte?  
Chiara?]

Já preocupado, Aiolia se sentou na cama para poder se concentrar melhor e espantar o sono. Máscara estava demorando demais responder.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Desculpe a demora, é que eu não sei por onde começar]

 _Golden Lion:  
_ [Não se pressione]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [É que minha mama ligou, parece que meu pai está doente]

Aiolia tentou, do fundo do coração, se solidarizar. Digo, se imaginar na mesma situação, mas sempre que pensava em seu próprio pai mal não conseguia de todo ficar triste, ao menos não quando se lembrava do que ele já havia feito. Por mais frio que isso pudesse parecer, não conseguiria mentir para si mesmo.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Nossa cara  
Sabe o quê ele tem?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Não sei ainda, mama pediu para eu ir para casa  
Mas eu não queria]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Por que?  
É muito longe? Mas não é grave para ela querer que você volte  
?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Quando eu tinha 15 eu tive uma briga muito feia com meu pai, não o vi depois disso]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [E isso tem tempo?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Uns 10 anos]

Neste momento, sentado na cadeira da cozinha e se abastecendo de café para que não dormisse sentado, Chiara pensava seriamente em contar sobre a transexualidade para Aiolia. Não é como e Shura estivesse 100% errado naquela hora, mas não sabia o quê faria caso Golden Lion tivesse uma reação negativa. Sem pensar, digitou e enviou.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Foi tão grave assim?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Foi. É que...]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Que..?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [É complicado falar sobre isso, normalmente as pessoas aqui na Itália reagem negativamente quando ficam sabendo. Daí eu vou parar na delegacia lol]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Mas que puxa lol  
Prometo tentar não reagir mal]

Sentado na cama, Aiolia se mordia de curiosidade e fazia um esforço hercúleo para não sair destilando perguntas invasivas e sem sentido. Já Máscara da Morte respirava fundo e tentava se distrair observando um Afrodite semi-nu tirando a maquiagem em silêncio.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Eu sou um homem trangênero, sabe? Ele não aceita isso muito bem]

Aiolia leu a mensagem e ficou confuso. Agora, mais do que nunca, estava confuso sobre o nome de Máscara da Morte, Chiara, e se, afinal de contas, era um menino ou uma menina. Demorou longos minutos para responder, que para Máscara pareceu uma eternidade de rejeição.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Eu não sei muito bem o quê isso significa  
Você é uma mulher, no caso? Por isso o nome feminino?]

Máscara da Morte suspirou e se estapeou mentalmente, teria que sair explicando tudo de novo. Pelo lado positivo, ele não parecia estar reagindo tão mal. Ainda. Mas não era para falar sobre seu gênero que queria conversar com Aiolia.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Sou homem, mas nasci em um corpo feminino. Mais tarde eu te passo uns links com respostas para perguntas freqüentes, se você tiver alguma dúvida ainda é só falar comigo;  
Mas não era sobre isso que eu queria falar]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Ah  
Desculpa cara  
Pode falar]

Aiolia achou de extrema importância adicionar o "cara" na frase, que em inglês ficou "man", para reforçar o entendimento de que tinha entendido que Chiara era um cara. Parecia bom frisar isso. Em Roma, Máscara sorriu. Parecia estar correndo tudo bem.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Então, era a única "garota", mais nova de seis. Meus pais queriam muito uma menina. Minha mãe ficou surpresa quando eu contei como me sentia, mas com o tempo ela passou a me apoiar muito... Mas eu tive uma briga com meu pai e meus irmãos e acabei sendo expulso de casa]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Ele te expulsou de casa por isso? Sua mãe não pode fazer nada?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Não, ela é meio submissa demais ao meu pai. Me ajudou as escondidas, me deu dinheiro para vir para Roma ficar na casa de uma amiga dela. Ela também me ajudou de outros jeitos, escondida.  
Isso já passou, outra hora eu te conto  
Mas é que agora o velho parece que está morrendo  
E eu não sei o que fazer]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Eu não iria  
Mas não sirvo de exemplo  
Também não tenho uma relação boa com o meu pai]

Aiolia encolheu os ombros. Pela hora, sabia que seu pai estava discutindo com sua mãe sobre alguma matéria de ordem doméstica qualquer, como todos os dias. Não ouvia os gritos e os sons estranhos que vinham junto com a violência, mas sabia que eles estavam lá. Aiolos já tinha vindo fechar a porta do quarto e toda a aura ficava densa e estranha. Aiolia tentava ignorar.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Obrigado por me ouvir, Aiolia  
E tenho que pensar no assunto e preciso dormir também. Acabei de chegar do trabalho.]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Dorme bem, cara  
Tenta não se preocupar com isso e não vai se não for te fazer feliz]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Obrigado.  
Até]

Assim que deslogou, Máscara foi para a cama e demorou adormecer e dormiu um sono agitado. Aiolia, quando se viu sozinho no bate-papo, saiu do quarto e encontrou aquela cena costumeira e que nunca queria ver.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pensei que você tivesse me visto piscar_

 _não, eu estive à beira do precipício, então_

Não faltava tanto assim para que Máscara da Morte tivesse alta, o que o deixava ansioso, ainda mais por que hoje seria o dia em que usaria uma cadeira de rodas pela primeira vez - iria a outra ala do hospital fazer fisioterapia (a primeira sessão que não seria no quarto) e tiraria as medidas para sua cadeira de rodas. Pelo que o médico havia lhe dito, sua recuperação rápida beirava o milagre, o que o canceriano atribuía ao fato de ser um Cavaleiro de Atena.

De qualquer forma, esperava que todo esse "milagre" também operasse sobre sua medula. Seria legal, não seria? Recuperar os movimentos depois de uma lesão completa e voltar a andar. Não ficar preso à cadeira de rodas.

Mas era idiotice pensar nisso. Nada disso aconteceria. Teria que aprender a conviver com a deficiência, com todos os julgamentos e com tudo aquilo que vinha no pacote. Imaginava se a sensação de humilhação passaria com o tempo. Ou se se agravaria com o uso da cadeira de rodas, ter que olhar para cima para dialogar com o mundo.

\- Aiolia, cara, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

\- Pode.

\- Por que você tá aqui?

Aiolia ficou reticente, olhando a expressão de dúvida de Máscara da Morte. Não tinha escolhido estar ali, era verdade. Havia meses que não saía do hospital, viera como acompanhante poucos dias após o acidente e havia se tornado "babá em tempo integral". Mal via a hora do canceriano levar alta e se ver livre disso.

\- Já te disse, me escolheram para ficar aqui.

\- Não teve escolha?

\- É.

Máscara da Morte não queria transparecer tristeza e nem dependência de ninguém. Mas nunca estivera em um momento tão triste de sua vida e se viu tão dependente e só.

\- Por que não saiu então? - Máscara continuou - Podiam ter chamado uma enfermeira.

\- Mestre Shion disse que você se sentiria melhor com algum amigo, já que você não tem família.

\- Mas você não é meu amigo.

\- Eu sei.

Máscara fechou os olhos, nervoso - Então por que está aqui, porra?

\- Quem mais estaria?

\- O Afrodite, talvez...

Aiolia suspirou pesadamente. Estava em dúvida se sentia pena ou se dizia "bem feito". Máscara da Morte só estava colhendo o que havia plantado. E ninguém além de Atena ter aparecido para visitação após ele ter acordado, e apenas uma vez, só confirmava isso.

O fato é que o leonino não sabia o que dizer. Abrir a boca para deixar as coisas ainda piores?

\- Ele não viria, não é? - Máscara disse com os olhos marejados - Ninguém viria.

\- Eu vim.

\- Foi obrigado.

\- Por que não deixa isso de lado? - o leonino se levantou da cadeira onde estava e começou a andar em círculos no quarto, até parar em frente à Máscara, com as mãos na cintura, irritado - Por que não se concentra em não se sentir só daqui pra frente?

\- E como faço isso se nem visita eu recebo, porra?

\- Eu já não disse que eu tô aqui, cacete?

\- Não é a mesma coisa. Você não queria estar aqui. - Máscara enxugou as lágrimas não caídas e continuou - Eu também não quero.

\- Por que não faz diferente daqui pra frente? - Aiolia se sentou ao lado do outro na maca, colocando uma das mãos na coxa inerte do canceriano, que olhou e riu amargo - O que acha de aproveitar que eu estou aqui 24 horas por dia e tentamos nos dar melhor?

Aiolia não sabia exatamente porque havia dito aquilo. Nunca fora fã do canceriano e tinha certeza que não daria certo, então por quê? Talvez fosse a aura de tristeza pesada e densa que o italiano emanava, talvez toda a animosidade de anos houvesse se transformado em amizade ou era apenas compaixão. Seja lá o motivo, os dados haviam sido lançados.

\- Pode ser.

Aiolia estender a mão, no que trocaram um cumprimento amistoso e sem graça. Deram meio sorrisos, não era exatamente o tipo de situação confortável. Não se impõe amizade. Mudar a nomenclatura de "companheiros de armas" para "amigos" não diferia na prática. Diferia?

De qualquer forma, Máscara da Morte estava receptivo e então Aiolia se esforçou nos minutos seguintes para ser amistoso, ao mostrar para o outro os quadrinhos que havia trago para o hospital. O canceriano se mostrou uma porta no assunto "HQ", fazendo Aiolia rir (muito) toda vez que fazia uma pergunta, o que fez Máscara lembrar sua paixão por videogames e caçoar Aiolia por não distinguir os jogos de Sega dos de Super Nintendo.

\- Vem cá, Aiolia, como você faz com suas coisas?

\- Como assim?

\- Sabe, roupa limpa e tudo mais.

\- Ah - o leonino começou, guardando as revistas em uma mochila - Aiolos vem aqui uma vez na semana. Ele te visita todas as vezes.

\- Oh.

Máscara da Morte não sabia como reagir, já que pelo que Aiolia dissera, Aiolos já devia ter vindo. Ficava feliz por saber que alguém o visitava ou triste por não ter visto esse alguém depois de ter acordado?

\- Aiolos não veio essa semana por que Shaka veio.

\- Uhm.

O que significava que Aiolos vinha por Aiolia, obviamente. Máscara deu de ombros. Não é como se ele não soubesse.

Não tiveram muito tempo de continuar - o relógio já batia a hora em que a fisioterapia estava marcada e uma enfermeira já entrava com a cadeira de rodas padrão do hospital, para que Máscara da Morte utilizasse, que o canceriano fez uma careta ao ver. Logo enxotou a enfermeira de lá, dizendo que Aiolia o ajudaria. De humilhação que sentia, já bastava um.

\- Pronto?

\- Não.

Máscara cerrou os dentes, ansioso e preocupado. Sentar naquela cadeira de rodas era um passo muito grande, um passo que o aterrorizava e não estava disposto a dar. Queria adiar esse momento para sempre, mas o quê faria? Passaria o resto da vida em cima de uma cama?

\- Ah, dane-se. - Máscara desviou o olhar continuou - Acho que estou pronto.

Aiolia suspirou pesado, segurando as costas de Máscara da Morte em um ângulo quase reto, no que o outro reclamou de tontura. Então segurou as coxas com firmeza, tendo Máscara da Morte abraçado os ombros do grego.

Aiolia sentou Máscara da Morte com cuidado na cadeira, arrumando os pés e as pernas do mesmo em uma posição confortável.

O canceriano olhou para cima, suspirando - Acho que vou ter que me acostumar com a vista.

Aiolia não sabia o que responder, então ignorou o comentário - Quer que eu te empurre?

Já estava em uma cadeira de rodas, mas não queria empurrá-la. Dar um passo de cada vez era necessário e sair se empurrando agora era mais do que Máscara da Morte conseguia aguentar. Já bastava de carga emocional por hoje.

\- Vá em frente.

Aiolia seguiu empurrando Máscara, que estava calado. Não era um silêncio muito confortável, interrompido apenas pelos suspiros pesados e os resmungos que partiam do canceriano, que demonstrava seu nervosismo apertando o braço da cadeira, além de seu cosmo estar visivelmente alterado.

\- Se acalma um pouco, cara. É só uma cadeira de rodas, não é o fim do mundo...

\- Aiolia, para. - o leonino parou de andar, segurando a cadeira de rodas. Olhou para baixo o por trás, direto nos olhos de Máscara da Morte com uma expressão de dúvida - Que foi?

\- Por que me mandou parar?

Isso nem mesmo o italiano saberia responder. Ser empurrado daquela forma o fazia sentir impotente e fraco. Já dependia de outras pessoas de um modo geral e agora deixaria que Aiolia fizesse uma das poucas coisas que poderia fazer sozinho? Por mais doente, nervoso e emocionalmente exausto que estivesse, teria que enfrentar as coisas uma hora. Por que não tudo de uma vez?

\- Obrigado pela ajuda, Aiolia, mas eu mesmo empurro.

Aiolia soltou a cadeira, no quê Máscara colocou suas mãos no apoio e começou a empurrar, devagar e receoso - Não é tão difícil.

\- Viu? Não precisava ficar tão nervoso.

\- É por que a parte difícil, Aiolia, não é empurrar um dia. Difícil é ter que empurrar a vida inteira.

O leonino ficou silente, no que o canceriano continuou andando em frente. Tudo bem, não era uma situação confortável, mas o quê diria? Não havia nada a dizer, nada correto, justo ou reconfortante. Era melhor ficar calado.

Ficaram em silêncio por todo o percurso, até quando chegaram ao local onde a fisioterapia seria realizada e Aiolia sentou e ficou observando Máscara da Morte. O canceriano estava com cara de poucos amigos, fazendo cara feia para cada exercício e cada tentativa falha. A carranca aumentava ainda mais quando via alguém fazer o mesmo que não conseguia e Aiolia sabia toda essa irritação ser fruto dos sentimentos de frustração e incompetência.

Horas depois, já na hora de voltar para o quarto, o leonino se aproximou do outro, lhe dirigindo a palavra quando viu a fisioterapeuta se afastar.

\- Como foi?

\- Normal.

\- Uhm. - _Normal_ não era exatamente como Aiolia definiria. E, se fosse sincero, nem Máscara da Morte. _Normal_ só significava que o canceriano estava bem, obrigado, só que não. Ele estava exausto, triste, amedrontado, irritado e se sentindo inútil. Nada estava _normal_ e _normal_ não voltaria a ser. -Vai empurrando ou quer ajuda?

\- Pode empurrar. - Máscara fez um muxoxo de um misto de irritação e tristeza e continuou - Meus braços estão doendo e eu... Eu não me lembro a última vez que estive tão cansado.

\- Imagino.

\- Não vejo a hora de sair dessa merda.

\- Do hospital?

\- É... - Máscara passou as mãos pelos cabelos espessos enquanto era empurrado por Aiolia - Eu ainda não... Eu não... Ah, cacete, esquece.

Aiolia riu - Como dizem por aí, você perdeu o varetão da vida. - Aiolia parou a cadeira e olhou para baixo, direto nos olhos de Máscara - Mas daí é só substituir o varetão, ao invés de procurar.

\- O que andou bebendo, _leone_? - o italiano acompanhou o riso, encarando os olhos verdes vivos. - O que quer dizer?

\- Eu quero dizer que você está se sentindo assim pois está perdido, perdeu o rumo, sabe? - Aiolia voltou a empurrar a cadeira e continuou, risonho - Mas ao invés de achar o rumo que você tomava, ache outro caminho a seguir.

\- Faz sentido, cara, mas não é tão fácil - Máscara continuou - Eu não consigo achar outro caminho a seguir, sabe? O baque foi... Foi grande demais.

\- Então faça seu próprio caminho e continue de onde parou.

\- O que deu em você hoje, Leão? - o italiano sorriu enquanto olhava para Aiolia - Tô precisando de um teco dessa erva aí.

\- Abusa, Máscara da Morte, que eu vou abusar de você na hora do banho.

Ettore enrubesceu, confuso se Aiolia queria mesmo dizer o que tinha entendido e não soube precisar se tinha gostado ou não da ideia, muito menos se, literalmente, sentiria algo com a prática. De qualquer forma, se manteve calado. Qualquer coisa que dissesse deixaria as coisas ainda piores.

\- Por que ficou calado?

\- Nada.

\- Foi algo que eu disse? Oh. Ah. Eu não... Foi mal, cara.

Para Máscara da Morte não parecia que Aiolia tinha percebido o que dissera ou que _"foi mal, cara"_. Parecia uma das milhares de vezes em que Aiolia dizia uma coisa sem querer ou dava uma indireta proposital. Deu de ombros. Não era como se não conseguisse se defender. Ademais, já tinha muito tempo desde sua última vez e, dada as circunstâncias, a próxima seria como uma segunda "primeira vez" e estava deveras curioso (e temeroso) a respeito disso.

\- Falando nisso, Máscara...

\- Diz.

\- Acha que você conseguiria ficar ereto por agora?

\- Quer testar?

Certo. Aiolia queria dizer _aquilo_ e parecia querer _aquilo._ Não que ambos saibam realmente se a coisa funcionaria ou não ou se um realmente quis dizer o que o outro entendeu, seja por interpretação extensiva, brincadeiras ou subjetividade. Na dúvida, permaneceram calados até chegarem ao quarto, onde Máscara foi informado que a partir de hoje o banho não seria mais em leito.

De repente, ficar nu perto de Aiolia parecia vergonhoso. Aiolia sorria divertido, dando a impressão de que tudo era uma brincadeira e não, porra, tá maluco eu e você transando?

A verdade é que Aiolia não sabia por que havia dito aquilo, sendo que qualquer interpretação extensiva havia sido proposital. Achava Máscara da Morte muito gostoso, mas não iria além disso. Por Atena, nem sabia se o canceriano curtia outros caras!

(e, caso essa conversa tivesse sido antes do acidente, Aiolia e Máscara da Morte já estariam aos tapas)

Aiolia terminou de ajudar Máscara a tirar a roupa, para depois transferi-lo de cadeira. Provavelmente o italiano seria capaz de tomar banho sozinho e o grego ficava feliz em ver um pouco de independência.

Não tão feliz quanto Máscara, que ficou exultante quando se viu fazendo algo sozinho. As únicas partes em que precisou de ajuda, mesmo assim após diversas tentativas, foi ao trocar entre a cadeira de banho e a comum e para vestir a cueca e as calças. Tentou ficar por uns minutos fora da cama, mas estava cansado. Imaginava se cada dia que passasse conseguiria um pouco de sua independência de volta e sorriu.

\- Que sorriso bobo é esse?

\- Acho que as coisas estão melhorando.

\- Achou seu varetão então, Máscara?

Era difícil saber se Aiolia percebia o quanto provocava. Em tempos normais Máscara já teria atacado o leonino e mostrado que seu varetão estava firme e presente, mas dada as circunstancias era difícil precisar o próximo passo. Por isso achou ótimo quando foi surpreendido por um beijo doce de Aiolia, ainda em dúvida sobre qual rumo isso tudo teria.

Por outro lado, Aiolia sabia no quê isso daria, não resistindo depois de ver Máscara tomando banho sozinho. Tinha recém descoberto (mais precisamente algumas horas atrás) que tinha um puta tesão por cadeirantes e ver o velho novo amigo sorridente e com o cabelo úmido foi muito mais do que podia segurar.

E o beijou. E depois aprofundou o beijo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Diga-me o que você quer ouvir_

 _Algo que agradará aos seus ouvidos_

Aiolia se afastou do outro, olhando direto nos olhos escuros de Máscara da Morte. Estava apoiado no travesseiro com a mão esquerda, com Máscara deitado na maca, em um ângulo que lhe permitia uma visão um pouco melhor. O sol se punha e o quarto escurecia, fazendo uma sombra engraçada e a luz dos olhos de Aiolia dançar. Ambos mantinham os lábios entreabertos, incapazes de dizer alguma coisa, em parte por não saber qual seria o passo correto a dar agora, em parte por que fitar os olhos um do outro parecia uma prática deveras deliciosa.

Foi Máscara da Morte quem interrompeu o momento, se sentando na maca com a ajuda dos braços, apoiando com o esquerdo e puxando Aiolia pelas costas com o direito, até que ambos os braços falharam na força e os cavaleiros caíram deitados na maca em um baque abafado, Aiolia deitado em cima do outro com apenas a metade superior do corpo.

\- Isso tudo é pra me mostrar seu varetão, Ettore?

Máscara da Morte não respondeu ao comentário risonho do outro, mas o beijou, segurando o rosto de Aiolia com ambas as mãos, olhando os olhos verde brilhantes novamente. Não era um beijo simples e delicado como o anterior, era um beijo contraditório, ao mesmo tempo receoso e ávido por mais.

Enquanto se beijavam, Aiolia terminou de subir em cima da maca, ficando de quatro e se apoiando nos joelhos e nas mãos. Após um tempo que não soube precisar, se afastou, sorrindo.

\- Quer tentar, cara?

\- Não sei se vai funcionar... - Máscara sorriu de volta.

\- Você pode ser o passivo se não funcionar.

\- Mas não sei se vou sentir alguma coisa sendo passivo, Aiolia.

\- A gente ainda pode tentar... Não vai saber se não testar.

\- Você tá doido por isso, não é?

\- Bem, estou. - Aiolia riu alto, beijando então de leve os lábios do outro - Vai me dizer que você não está?

\- Eu também quero, eu só... - Máscara mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar - Eu só estou com medo de não subir e depois quando a gente tentar comigo por baixo...

\- Mesmo se ativo você já vai ficar por baixo, cara.

\- Mesmo comigo por baixo eu não sentir nada - o canceriano ignorou a interrupção, voltando a olhar o leonino - É bem capaz de não dar certo nas duas posições, Aiolia. Eu não sei se estou preparado para isso.

\- Mas não é certeza.

\- É provável.

\- Mas não é certeza.

\- Arre, Aiolia! - Máscara vociferou baixo, girando os olhos em seguida - É, não é certeza.

\- Se não der certo nas duas posições a gente tenta outra coisa.

\- Você tá parecendo um namorado insistente que não transa há meses.

\- Insistente e que não transa há meses sim. Mas você é só um casinho, bem longe do status "namorado".

Máscara da Morte riu, beijando Aiolia novamente - Se não der certo e eu me afundar em autopiedade e chorar como uma garotinha a culpa é sua.

\- Também levo crédito se for a melhor da sua vida?

O canceriano suspirou - É melhor não, tá?

Sorriu triste, sendo imitado por Aiolia.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo. - Aiolia saiu de cima da maca, se sentando na poltrona ao lado - Não é o melhor momento.

\- Você vai ser minha primeira opção depois que eu descobrir se sobe ou não - Máscara da Morte riu - Bateu um arrependimento de não ter te agarrado antes...

\- Pare de provocar, senão te agarro agora - Aiolia se levantou, ficando de costas para o outro - Vou tomar banho agora, já volto.

O que se seguiu foi provocação pura e simples. O canceriano sabia que o leonino não ia desistir tão fácil, então não se surpreendeu com Aiolia se despindo no meio do quarto, fazendo poses provocativas como em um _strip-tease_ , forçando os músculos bem delineados de propósito e empinando a bunda quando se abaixava. Ficou nu em pelo, sem ficar de frente.

Isso teve um efeito devastador no italiano. Ele se excitara muito e só conseguia pensar em fazer sexo com Aiolia... Mas não era o que aparentava seu pênis. Como imaginara, por mais excitado que sabia que estava, isso não teve efeito sobre seu membro e constatar seu medo foi devastador. Seu humor se esfriara na hora, como um balde de água fria, e tudo o que queria fazer era abraçar o travesseiro e chorar.

\- Aiolia, vai tomar banho.

O grego tinha feito o _show_ com o intuito de ver se o italiano ainda ficava ereto, sem no entanto calcular possíveis consequências disso. A verdade seja dita: Aiolia se viu atraído fisicamente por Máscara da Morte no meio da tarde (fruto da "seca", acreditava ele) e não conseguiu pensar em muita coisa depois disso. Talvez se tivesse pensado não arriscaria e esperaria um pouco antes de insistir, mas pensar e esperar não era seu forte. Então o leonino foi tomar banho alheio a todos os sentimentos que havia despertado no outro.

Enquanto Aiolia estava fora, Máscara segurou as lágrimas como pode. Ficou se repetindo _espere para falar com um médico primeiro_ como um mantra, tentando se acalmar. Mesmo assim, quando Aiolia retornou do banho já vestido, o leonino foi capaz de ver toda a devastação e lágrimas não caídas por parte do italiano.

\- Ah, cara... Poxa... - o grego chegou perto do outro, genuinamente preocupado - Você me mandou tomar banho por que não subiu, não é? Perdão, cara, eu jurava que era por que você estava com medo de tentar...

\- Não foi nada, Aiolia... Eu só não...

Aiolia não deu margem para que Máscara da Morte terminasse a frase e o abraçou forte. Muito mais que sexo ou ajuda, ele percebeu, Ettore precisava de um amigo e de compreensão.

\- Não se preocupa com isso, tenho certeza que é temporário e se você precisar os médicos tem um jeito de fazer subir. - A garganta de Aiolia apertou quando sentiu ser abraçado de volta, forte, e as lágrimas caírem em seu ombro. - Pode chorar, cara, eu tô aqui...

Aiolia sabia serem essas lágrimas muito mais que pela ausência de ereção. Era por toda a solidão que o outro sentia, todo o sentimento de inutilidade e todo esse tornado que virou a vida pelo avesso. Os dedos segurando a camisa, apertando ainda mais abraço, pediam mais por um amigo que por um companheiro de cama.

E Aiolia estava disposto a ser esse amigo.

Tempo depois, minutos que pareceram horas de choro intranquilo, Máscara da Morte se afastou do abraço de Aiolia, com os olhos e face vermelhos, dividido entre sentir vergonha ou se sentir mais próximo de Aiolia por conta do episódio.

\- Obrigado, Aiolia.

\- Não foi nada. - secou as lágrimas de Máscara da Morte e continuou - Amigos são para essas coisas.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer agora.

\- O que acha de acabarmos com todo esse chororô distraindo a cabeça?

\- Não sei... - Máscara passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando desfazer a cara de choro - Além dessa TV aí não tem muito mais o que fazer.

\- Tem meus quadrinhos.

\- Não dá pra ler de dois, Aiolia.

\- Podemos dar uma saída então, para distrair - disse o leonino se levantando de onde havia sentado na maca - O que acha? Ficar preso no quarto não ajuda muito.

Máscara ponderou por um minuto, não tendo dificuldades em decidir o que queria - Tudo bem então.

De qualquer forma, o italiano pensou, se eu quiser ir a algum lugar agora vou precisar da cadeira de rodas. Não é como se eu pudesse evitar, e ficar preso no quarto realmente não ajudaria.

O grego colocou o outro na cadeira de rodas com cuidado, dessa vez buscando transmitir uma aura mais leve e tranquila que a de manhã, quando o italiano sentara na cadeira pela primeira vez - Aonde quer ir?

\- Não sei, não conheço nada aqui.

\- Uhm... - Aiolia olhou para Máscara da Morte e o viu olhando para cima, acertando a posição da cadeira de rodas, e agachou em frente ao mesmo - Aqui tem uns jardins legais, mas você não tem cara de quem visita jardim.

\- Seria minha última escolha - Máscara riu - Não tem um lugar que dê para fugir?

\- Do hospital?

\- Não me parece má ideia.

\- Não, cara, vai que acontece alguma coisa e você sei lá?

O canceriano girou os olhos, divertido - Não vai acontecer nada "sei lá" comigo, bichano.

\- Mas se acontecer eu quem me ferro, siri. - Aiolia se levantou e continuou - Vamos só dar umas voltas e conversar então.

\- Tudo bem.

E sorriram.

Até saírem de dentro do hospital e irem até os jardins - visita inevitável, mesmo sob os protestos italianos - caminharam em silêncio, com Aiolia empurrando a cadeira.

\- Aqui não é bonito?

\- É sim, mas ainda é um jardim e jardins são chatos.

O jardim do hospital era um campo amplo, com caminhos largos para pedestres e cadeirantes e bancos aqui e acolá, ao lado de amontoados cuidadosamente podados de arbustos que floririam em certa época do ano. Havia espaços gramados também, interrompidos por uma ou outra árvore frutífera, como macieiras, oliveiras e pés de romã. Como já escurecera, o local estava iluminado por um punhado de postes, deixando o local sob a penumbra.

Aiolia estacionou a cadeira perto de um banco e embaixo de uma lâmpada, entre botões de azaléias e uma árvore que não saberia dizer qual era dada a má iluminação.

\- Você precisa ver isso aqui de dia, cara.

\- Não sou muito fã de jardins - Máscara da morte disse - A não ser que tenha tipo aquelas flores pretas e em forma de caveira.

\- Não quer aquela com cheiro de defunto não? - Aiolia riu - Deve te fazer sentir em casa.

\- Mas minha casa não cheira a defunto. - o italiano arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou - Não sei de onde tiraram isso.

\- Das cabeças na Casa de Câncer, talvez.

\- É possível. - Máscara riu.

\- Falando nisso, por que colecionar cabeças, cara?

Máscara ficou silente por um momento, receoso - Não sei explicar.

\- Não precisa dizer se não quiser.

\- Não é isso, eu só... Eu acredito... Acreditei... Acreditava... Sei lá, não sei o que pensar mais. - o italiano gargalhou e continuou - Sabe, as pessoas precisam ser fortes para aplicar a justiça. Mas meus métodos ficaram meio abalados depois de todo aquele lenga-lenga em Hades e virarmos purpurina. Não sei o que pensar.

\- Se arrepende?

\- Não.

\- Faria de novo?

\- Não sei.

\- Como você se sentia?

\- Forte e poderoso. Como eu não havia sido... E como eu não me sinto agora.

\- Hum... - Aiolia repousou os braços no encosto do banco e olhou para o outro - Não é um hobbie que eu aprovo.

\- Não é como se eu colecionasse cabeças para aplacar o tédio, Aiolia.

\- Eu ainda não entendo. Devíamos proteger as pessoas, não machucá-las.

\- Eu também não entendo, _leone_. Só me fazia sentir bem. Como uma droga. Mesmo que você saiba não ser benéfico, não adianta.

\- Fazia?

\- Tentei depois de revivido e não foi a mesma coisa.

\- Deve ter uma relação com algo que aconteceu na sua infância - Aiolia disse despreocupado - Vai ver que te faltou só amor e carinho.

O leonino imitou um coração com as mãos, vendo Máscara da Morte franzir o cenho.

\- Isso tá parecendo um _talk show_ , Aiolia.

\- Não precisa responder - o grego volveu sem graça - E pode me perguntar as coisas que quiser, não é como se soubéssemos muito um do outro.

\- Ok então, _leone_ \- o italiano começou - Por que cargas d'água você acreditou quando disseram que seu irmão era traidor, se o conhecia tão bem?

\- Acho que para... Para as outras pessoas me aceitassem. Era mais fácil que não me discriminassem por ser irmão do traidor se eu também cresse nisso - Aiolia olhou para cima, suspirando - Foi inconsciente, sabe? E parece que não deu muito certo.

\- Crescer sozinho deve ter sido duro.

\- Me diga você, que também não era exatamente popular.

\- Por que de repente estamos falando de mim de novo?

Aiolia riu gostosamente. Máscara era uma pessoa boa com quem conversar, por que então não havia conversado assim com ele ainda? Também era claro que o outro não queria falar do passado e Aiolia sentia o mesmo. Então o leonino mudou de assunto, sorrindo.

\- Já leu "A queda do Morcego"?

\- Quadrinho?

\- É. Batman. - Aiolia deu de ombros. Sabia que Máscara não era um grande fã de quadrinhos então não ia entender muito do que dissesse e a essa saga em especial não era muito animadora, ao menos não dada as circunstâncias - De qualquer forma, devíamos voltar.

\- É... - Máscara se sentia cansado, fisicamente por conta da fisioterapia e emocionalmente por conta da enorme carga de emoções que o dia lhe proporcionara. Sair um pouco para espairecer realmente fora efetivo e aquele aperto e vontade de chorar desapareceu e a isso agradecia Aiolia. Se não fosse o leonino, sabia que estaria ainda mais afundado em amargura. - Obrigado, Aiolia.

Aiolia estava já andando de volta ao hospital, empurrando Máscara da Morte, e parou de supetão. Sorriu por saber muito bem por que o outro agradecia e ficou feliz por coisas tão simples terem sido tão importantes. Imaginou se a falta de alguém a quem contar transformou Máscara da Morte naquele homem que conheceu e já desaparecia agora e que homem ele tornaria e queria estar lá para ver. - De nada.


	6. Chapter 6

_Cansado de todas as falsidades_

 _Então vou entregar todos os meus segredos. Desta vez_

Máscara acordou com o sol no rosto, se sentindo bem e disposto, apesar dos braços ligeiramente doloridos. Olhou o teto do hospital e suspirou fundo, em dúvida se queria sair dali rápido ou continuar e se esconder de tudo que teria que enfrentar.

\- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida - cumprimentou Aiolia, divertido - Como se sente hoje?

\- Bem. - respondeu sorrindo - E você?

\- Entediado, daí o Aiolos vem hoje.

O canceriano demorou a entender a relação entre tédio e o sagitariano, mas lembrou que era o irmão quem trazia toda aquela quantidade de quadrinhos e livros para Aiolia.

\- Sei.

\- Não está muito animado, não é? - Aiolia se sentou na maca enquanto falava - Eu pedi ele para trazer uns jogos também, um daqueles que dá pra carregar.

\- Portátil?

\- Isso. Um para você. - o leonino disse sorrindo - Também acho que você devia perguntar pro seu médico sobre a disfunção erétil.

Máscara fez cara feia ao ouvir a última frase, no que Aiolia riu.

\- Preciso mesmo?

\- Quer ou não quer voltar a fornicar? - Aiolia respondeu sério - Aproveita e pergunta sobre a incontinência urinária e fecal, para você se livrar das fraldas e fazer sua higiene sozinho.

\- E tem como? - Por um momento, o italiano se sentiu mal por não ter conversado apropriadamente com um médico ainda. - Quer dizer, eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso.

\- Claro que tem como. - volveu divertido - Não vou limpar sua bunda o resto da vida, cara, é só falar com o médico que ele te orienta.

Máscara da Morte ficou feliz e aliviado de uma maneira difícil de explicar, num misto de ansiedade e sentimento de liberdade agradáveis e confortantes. Pela primeira vez sentiu vontade de falar com o médico à respeito da paraplegia e não se sentia tão desorientado assim.

\- Obrigado, Aiolia.

Era a segunda vez em menos de 24 horas que Máscara da Morte o agradecia e Aiolia ficou confuso com isso. Era como se (quase) não reconhecesse o canceriano de antes do acidente e ficou imaginando como alguma coisa pode mudar tanto uma pessoa. Por sua vez, Máscara não sabia por que agradecia tanto. Obviamente se sentia imensamente agradecido ao leonino, mas não era de seu feitio agradecer nem uma única vez, quiçá todas as que já tinha a Aiolia. Era estranho, mas se deu conta de que gostava da companhia do grego e imaginou se os agradecimentos tinham relação com isso.

Aiolia não respondeu como na noite passada, com um "De nada" risonho e gostoso, mas beijou Máscara da Morte novamente. Leve e sem pretensões, apenas um roçar na boca, mas que significava muito mais que qualquer resposta que desse.

\- Não faça disso um hábito, _leone_.

A verdade era que Máscara se viu querendo que isso virasse, sim, um hábito, mas não exteriorizou o que pensava, certo de que Aiolia pensava apenas na parte "sexual" de uma relação, já se estapeando mentalmente tanto por já pensar em uma relação hipotética com Aiolia quanto por assumir o que o outro queria e por de fato querer que isso fosse real. E todas essas hipóteses, sacudidelas mentais e dúvidas (interrompidas vez ou outra por um selinho) deixava Máscara confuso e irritadiço, o que não fazia sentido, partindo do princípio de que normalmente as pessoas não ficam felizes por se irritar. Ademais, perceber que estava feliz por estar irritado por conta de Aiolia o irritava ainda mais e o fazia esquecer da paraplegia. A longo prazo, esperançosamente, poderia o fazer aceitar-se, o que o fazia se sentir melhor, reiniciando o ciclo felicidade-irritação.

Outro efeito disso era que o canceriano não sabia como agir, então na dúvida decidiu por ser "agridoce".

Esses longos segundos em que o canceriano decidia o que sentir e como agir foram muito bem aproveitados por Aiolia, que decidiu ser uma boa ideia transformar sim, isso num hábito e dar inúmeros beijinhos correspondidos na boca e entorno de Máscara da Morte.

\- Eu acho que gosto de te beijar, Ettore.

\- Ah, vá, sério? - respondeu Máscara, risonho - Eu nunca teria adivinhado. Você é um mestre da quiromancia, Aiolia.

\- Na verdade, eu leio a sorte em borras de chá. - Aiolia respondeu, ignorando o ramo equivocado da matéria "Adivinhações" ressaltado pelo outro - Ler mãos não é meu forte.

\- E qual é a minha sorte?

\- Meus dotes não são gratuitos, cara. - Aiolia se levantou da posição em que estava (quase deitado em cima do outro, na maca) e colocou as mãos na cintura, fingindo suspense - E o preço é alto.

\- Que preço vou ter que pagar?

\- Esse.

O preço era o previsto por Máscara da Morte e objetivado por Aiolia, um beijo quente e cheio de vontade, partido novamente do leonino. Ambos não sabiam o porquê de tal toque ser tão agradável e, verdade seja dita, não ligavam a mínima.

\- Isso está virando um hábito, _leone_.

\- Quer sua sorte agora? - o canceriano concordou num aceno mudo, no que Aiolia prosseguiu - "Você vai ter uma transa muito porreta em breve".

Máscara da Morte riu, dando um murro no ombro do leonino.

\- EI! O que foi?

\- Eu estava esperando algo romântico ou confortante, idiota!

\- Eu não sabia que você era romântico, Ettore! - Aiolia riu, abraçando o outro e então deitando ao lado na maca, de lado, fazendo Máscara virar o pescoço e olhar direto a ele - Eu posso mudar a previsão, se quiser.

\- Não precisa, eu gostei da previsão - o canceriano riu e continuou - Só que é uma previsão para um futuro meio distante.

\- Eu espero.

\- E vai ficar aqui, assim? A cama é minha, porra.

\- Eu é quem limpo sua bunda, eu tenho o direito.

\- Sai daqui, cacete.

\- Vai fazer o quê? Me chutar daqui de cima?

Seguindo o clima de falsa animosidade entre os dois, Máscara da Morte empurrou Aiolia de cima da maca, tendo o leonino gargalhado quando chegou ao chão e reclamando baixinho de dor, mas rapidamente levantou e subiu em cima da maca novamente, prendendo os pulsos do italiano contra o colchão e ficando de quatro.

\- Quero ver me jogar agora.

O canceriano não respondeu, ocupado demais em admirar os olhos verde brilhantes do grego, o que percebeu acontecer sempre que encontrava os olhos do outro.

Então se beijaram novamente (o que realmente parecia estar virando hábito) e ambos se impressionaram em quão diferente pode ser os beijos de duas pessoas. Dessa vez não havia luxúria nenhuma no beijo, apenas um sentimento quente e confortante, parecido com tomar sopa no inverno, enrolado em um cobertor, perto de uma fogueira e ao lado da pessoa que a gente ama.

Aiolia se afastou do beijo com calma, abrindo os olhos que haviam se cerrado. - Cara, eu...

\- Eu sei, Aiolia.

Olhando um para o outro era difícil entender e explicar, mas ambos sabiam o que o outro sentia, sabiam de todos os sentimentos confusos e fortes que cresceram em poucos dias de amizade em meio à anos de convivência.

\- Eu tenho que falar - o leonino riu de lado. - Eu sei que você sabe. Eu acho sei também de você. Mas eu tenho que falar.

\- Então diz.

\- Eu acho que estou gostando de você.

\- E eu... Eu gosto da sua companhia.

\- Porra, Ettore, eu abro meu coração e você responde que "gosta da minha companhia"? - Aiolia respondeu num muxoxo, com falsa indignação - Eu achei que tínhamos algo sério aqui.

\- Gostar de sua companhia é a única certeza que eu tenho - respondeu sorrindo.

\- Mas eu declarei uma dúvida, não uma certeza.

\- Minha vida é só dúvidas agora, Aiolia. Não é ruim ser a única coisa firme em meio ao furacão.

\- Vamos fazer sua higiene matinal agora - Aiolia se levantou da maca, buscando não olhar diretamente para o canceriano. Sua face estava vermelha e não lhe parecia uma boa ideia encarar o outro agora - Daqui a pouco vem uma enfermeira te pegar, você tem um monte de exames para fazer, ainda de jejum. E depois tem fisioterapia. Temos um dia cheio.

\- Saquei. Você não vai comigo nos exames?

\- Não posso.

Aiolia estava se sentindo dividido em três, todas girando em torno da mesma coisa: uma parte era idiota por ter declarado uma dúvida romântica e ouvido uma certeza amistosa, uma parte extremamente irritada por ter recebido uma certeza amistosa como resposta e a última parte estava derretendo por dentro, com vontade de saltitar e sair correndo e gritar todo o ar dos pulmões sua felicidade, justamente por ter ouvido uma certeza amistosa, que de outro ângulo lhe parecia deveras romântico ouvir ser o único ponto fixo em meio à turbulência.

O ponto negativo dos sentimentos tripartidos é que um tem efeito sobre o outro e o sentimento que sobressai é totalmente diverso dos três que o deram origem, principalmente se tratando de uma pessoa tão impulsiva quanto Aiolia. Por isso, para Máscara da Morte, Aiolia estava de saco cheio de ser "enfermeira" e doido para ter relações sexuais com algo que se mova ou, na melhor das hipóteses, apenas entediado.

De qualquer forma, Máscara decidiu por ficar ligeiramente chateado com a confusa mudança súbita de humor do grego, mas sem transparecer, salvaguardando a hipótese de ser apenas um mal entendido.

\- Tudo bem então.

Assim, passaram parte do dia separados, com Máscara da Morte fazendo exames e Aiolia sentado em um banco do jardim olhando para o tempo. O leonino poderia, sim, ter acompanhado o outro, mas ficar sozinho um tempo para pensar era o ideal agora, para por as ideias no lugar.

Nesse dia, Máscara da Morte fizera a fisioterapia sem a companhia de Aiolia, mas nem ligou tanto, estava ocupado demais se sentindo inútil, o que esperava não acontecer a cada sessão fisioterápica. O canceriano só sentiu falta do leonino quando, ao fim dos exercícios, viu necessária a escolta de uma enfermeira. Foi quando o pensamento de que Aiolia poderia ter ficado chateado por um motivo idiota não intencional lhe ocorreu, mas deu de ombros. Se não tivera a intenção, não moveria um dedo para pedir desculpas. Provavelmente caso tivesse intenção a reação seria a mesma, mas esse não era o caso.

Quando chegou no quarto, viu-se obrigado a aceitar a ajuda da enfermeira franzina e ossuda que o havia escoltado e mais dois enfermeiros - um negro, alto e de ombros largos e um ruivo com sardas e cabelo de ninho de pássaros. No processo, maldisse Aiolia mentalmente o quanto pôde e exteriorizou isso na forma de impropérios em italiano e ofensas aos enfermeiros que o ajudavam a se locomover.

Isso fez com que, após ficar sozinho no quarto com a bandeja de comida em frente, percebesse o quanto era dependente e sentia falta de Aiolia. O leonino era mais cuidadoso e menos impessoal que os enfermeiros, não o fazia se sentir inútil e era forte o suficiente para carregar Máscara sozinho.

E era divertido, alegre, era uma ótima companhia e ...

Máscara da Morte interrompeu os pensamentos e voltou a comer, duplamente irritado com o leonino, tanto por desaparecer por ficar chateado por um motivo imbecil quanto por fazer tanta falta.

Tanta falta.

Tanta falta.

Tanta...

O canceriano comeu com raiva, engolindo os sentimentos negativos com a mastigação. E quando visse o idiota do Aiolia novamente, o mataria na base das mordidas.

O leonino tinha passado o dia andando pelo hospital e então andando pela cidade, tentando desviar seus pensamentos. Não era como se ele estivesse chateado ou o quê agora, ele só não queria ver Máscara da Morte. Sabia que o canceriano estava em boas mãos, então não era ruim ficar um pouco sozinho. Daí quando chegasse ao quarto do hospital, continuaria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O que seria uma boa idéia, se o canceriano não tivesse seus pensamentos homicidas interrompidos por um Sagitariano, que abriu a porta com cuidado.

\- Fala, cara, como você tá?

Máscara da Morte olhou para Aiolos confuso antes de responder – Tô legal.

Aiolos entrou com dois pacotes na mão, para então sentar na poltrona que Aiolia normalmente usava, à vontade.

\- Que bom que você acordou. – disse sorrindo – Não é muito legal ter um companheiro doente.

\- Uhum.

Aiolos parecia... simpático e isso deixava o italiano confuso. Tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça era que o grego sentia pena e isso não era agradável.

\- Sabe cadê o Aiolia?

\- Não, aquele desgraçado sumiu o dia todo.

\- Vocês estão se dando tão bem quanto pensei que estariam – sorriu sem graça – Ao menos logo você vai levar alta e poder ter sua vida normal.

Máscara levantou uma sobrancelha e respondeu – Não exatamente, sabe.

\- Ah, é, a cadeira de rodas. Eu tinha me esquecido.

\- É, a cadeira de rodas – sorriu irônico – Apesar de que a cadeira de rodas é o menor dos meus problemas.

\- Ué, mas por que? – volveu confuso.

\- Precisar da cadeira de rodas é um problema um tanto maior.

\- Você vai se sair bem.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse muita opção.

O canceriano continuou comendo, enquanto o sagitariano observava e balançava a perna de um lado para o outro.

\- Vem cá, você devia saber cadê o Aiolia.

\- Eu lá tenho cara de babá, porra? Seu irmão é maior e vacinado, ele sabe se cuidar!

\- Não precisa ser rude, cara...

\- Então enche o saco de outro, cacete.

\- Por isso é que todo mundo no Santuário tá achando é bom você ter ficado paralítico. Você não ajuda.

O efeito foi imediato: o humor de Máscara da Morte caiu e seus olhos lacrimejaram, fazendo o Sagitariano se arrepender automaticamente do que havia dito.

\- Desculpa, cara, eu...

\- Não tem o quê desculpar, você tem razão. Eu sou intragável. – suspirou fundo e continuou – Aiolos, me deixe sozinho, sim? Espere o Aiolia na recepção que você fala com ele quando ele chegar, mas não quero suas fuças aqui. Eu aviso sobre as sacolas também.

Quando viu o Sagitariano deixar o quarto cabisbaixo, chateado e resmungando baixo, o italiano teve um acesso de fúria, jogando a bandeja cheia de comida na parede e esmurrando as pernas com força. Com as pernas já vermelhas e sangrando, apesar de insensíveis, se recostou na maca e começou a chorar.


	7. Chapter 7

_Não preciso de uma fala perfeita_

 _Não importa se as críticas seguem uma fila_

 _Eu vou revelar todos os meus segredos_

Quando Aiolia, já calmo, andava no corredor para finalmente encontrar Máscara da Morte no quarto, viu seu irmão em pé, cabisbaixo e balançando os pés, ao lado da porta do quarto do italiano.

\- Fazendo o quê aqui, Aiolos?

\- Vim trazer suas coisas.

\- Não isso, disso eu sei - o leonino girou os olhos - Digo "aqui" de "aqui fora".

\- Ah. Oh. - respondeu sem graça, desviando o olhar - Eu falei o que não devia e Máscara me enxotou do quarto.

\- O quê você disse?

\- Ah... Eu só disse que a culpa era dele de todo mundo ter achado bom ele ter ficado paralítico...

\- SÓ? - Aiolia viu sua irritação voltar num misto de culpa. Se estivesse perto do canceriano durante o dia, isso não teria acontecido - Porra, Aiolos! Já tava sendo muito difícil pro cara sem saber disso!

\- Não foi minha culpa, ok?

\- Ah, e a culpa foi de quem? Chapeuzinho Vermelho? - Aiolos permaneceu calado, no que Aiolia continuou - Como ele tá?

\- Sei lá... Pelo que ouvi, teve um acesso de fúria, depois parece que estava chorando, mas não acredito muito na hipótese. - volveu divertido - Ele não é o tipo de cara que chora.

\- Ele tem chorado quase todas as noites, Aiolos.

O sagitariano realmente não acreditava que Máscara tivesse muitos sentimentos além dos decorrentes da carnificina. Para ele, Máscara da Morte voltaria para o Santuário e continuaria como sempre, com o adendo da cadeira de rodas. E jurava que todos pensavam o mesmo.

\- Ah, Aiolia, para. Duvido.

Aiolia não respondeu, apenas abriu a porta do quarto e puxou Aiolos para dentro junto, encontrando Máscara da Morte chorando calmamente, fitando o teto. O lençol da cama estava salpicado de vermelho-sangue na altura das coxas e a parede oposta à maca e o chão sujos de comida.

\- Bem vindo de volta, _leone_.

\- Cara, você tá bem? - respondeu Aiolia, preocupado. Não, o outro não estava bem. Era visível - Isso é sangue? De onde veio isso?

Ouvir a voz de Aiolia fez as lágrimas rolarem mais espessas, fazendo Ettore tentar enxugá-las em vão, respondendo em meio a soluços, enquanto Aiolia o abraçava forte, recostando a cabeça no ombro do grego - Por onde você esteve, filho de uma puta?

\- Desculpa, cara, eu...

Ver Máscara da Morte aos prantos abalou os sentimentos dos irmãos de maneiras diferentes: Aiolia viu toda sua raiva e chateação se esvair e dar lugar a uma vontade cada vez maior de proteger o italiano, enquanto Aiolos se culpava por ter dito coisas tão rudes. Verdadeiras, mas rudes.

O sagitariano saiu do quarto assim que pôde, fechando a porta. Tal movimento foi percebido por Aiolia, mas procuraria o irmão assim que Máscara se sentisse melhor.

Minutos se passaram em que o italiano continuou abraçado ao leonino, chorando. Aiolia também vertia lágrimas tímidas por ver o amigo naquele estado. Com pouco esforço, Máscara da Morte adormeceu nos braços do outro, com o nariz entupido e as faces vermelhas de chorar.

Decidido por procurar Aiolos, Aiolia aconchegou Máscara na maca e pensou que ele parecia tão devastado agora e seria tão difícil voltar para casa... Estremecia de pensar na recepção dos outros, nas palavras rudes e animosidade. Não seria divertido, seria aterrorizador, seria cruel.

Então escreveu um bilhete rápido para Ettore, _fui procurar Aiolos, já volto_ e encaixou os mesmos na mão do cavaleiro adormecido. Não queria que o outro acordasse e se sentisse sozinho.

Desta feita, não demorou a encontrar o irmão por meio de cosmo. Aiolos não havia ido longe, ainda estava no hospital, sentado em um banco de cimento em frente à entrada principal.

\- Eu fui um idiota, não fui? - disse Aiolos quando viu o irmão se aproximando - Não foi de propósito, não imaginei que ele ficaria assim.

\- Sei que não foi proposital - Aiolia se sentou ao lado do mais velho e continuou - Máscara também sabe. Só que... Só de imaginar como vai ser quando ele chegar em casa e já está sendo tão difícil...

\- Vai ser o inferno - o sagitariano suspirou fundo e continuou - Mesmo que ele esteja colhendo o que plantou, vai ser o inferno.

\- É...

\- Vocês estão se dando melhor que eu imaginei - Aiolos sorriu - Eu pensei que fossem se estapear e um acabar matando o outro.

Aiolia corou. Falar com Aiolos sobre o que aconteceu nos últimos dias era uma boa ideia. Não tinha pessoa melhor para confidenciar o que estava sentindo.

\- Estamos nos dando bem.

\- Por que corou? - sorriu amplamente. Aiolia não ficava envergonhado facilmente, só conseguia imaginar o que havia acontecido nesses dias - O quê aconteceu?

\- Eu... Nós... - o mais novo gaguejou e desviou o olhar - Nós nos beijamos, Aiolos. Acho que estou apaixonado. Pensei nisso o dia todo, não vejo alternativa. Ou isso ou me drogaram com uma poção do amor.

\- Tem certeza? - Aiolia o olhou incisivo e Aiolos tratou de corrigir - Digo, vocês se conhecem a tanto tempo, por que agora?

\- Nós sempre brigamos, nunca tínhamos parado para conversar... Dessa vez, com ele doente, eu tive que tomar cuidado, então conversamos muito. Ele é diferente do que mostra.

\- Então como ele é? - Aiolos se divertia. Pelo pouco que ouvira, percebeu que Aiolia estava caidinho pelo canceriano.

\- Ele é sensível, engraçado, simpático, ele se importa comigo, é romântico e tem uma aura melancólica também, que não vem da situação de agora. Ele também é solitário e não gosta disso, ele é que nem um caranguejo, tem a casca grossa para proteger o interior molengo e ele não me contou, mas acho que já machucaram muito ele. O sorriso dele é lindo também - sorriu - e tem o beijo doce.

\- Tem certeza que estamos falando do Máscara da Morte?

\- O nome dele é Ettore. Ettore Rossi. Li no prontuário.

Aiolos abraçou forte o irmão. Era óbvio para qualquer um que ouvisse o discurso recente de Aiolia que o leonino estava perdidamente apaixonado por _Ettore_ \- E ele?

\- Não sei... Eu tenho medo de falar para ele do que eu tô sentindo e ouvir um não ou coisa pior ou de ele rir com escárnio e dizer que fingiu ser o que eu estou vendo - Aiolia cobriu o rosto com as mãos e continuou - Eu não sei de nada, tenho medo de dar mais um passo, hoje eu disse para ele que achava que estava gostando dele e ele respondeu que gostava da minha companhia. Isso me angustiou em níveis inimagináveis!

Aiolos ficou surpreso com a insegurança que Aiolia demonstrava. Tinha certeza que o irmão não mostraria esse lado para mais ninguém. - Às vezes ele sente o mesmo que você. Vai ver ele não queria dizer e depois você falar para ele que é brincadeira. E o emocional dele está bem mais abalado que o seu.

\- O que eu faço, Aiolos?

\- Não faço ideia.

\- Que tipo de irmão mais velho é você? - respondeu, entre risos. Só Deus sabia como sentira falta do irmão - Você devia me dar conselhos amorosos!

\- É, mas eu passei 13 anos morto e você é gay. - Aiolos disse, bagunçando o cabelo de Aiolia - Não tenho muita experiência com relacionamentos, principalmente homo.

\- Pô, é que nem como se o cara fosse uma moça, só que é um cara.

\- Pode ser, mas eu nunca tive um relacionamento com um. Sacou?

\- Saquei - Aiolia sorriu e continuou - Mas agora eu vou, não quero deixar o Máscara sozinho.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Você volta amanhã?

\- Volto, eu quero pedir desculpas para ele - Aiolos disse enquanto se levantava junto com Aiolia, dando um abraço de despedida - Se cuida e cuida bem dele também.

\- Pode deixar.

Dito isto, Aiolos virou as costas e saiu, acenando de leve e recebendo um aceno do mais novo de volta. Aiolia voltou para o quarto do hospital pensativo. Será que Aiolos estava certo e Máscara da Morte também se sentia apreensivo? Balançou a cabeça em negativa. Era melhor ignorar esse tipo de pensamento ou não demoraria e divagaria sobre se casar na praia e morar em uma casa perto de um lago com três filhos.

Ou melhor, não dá para casar na praia, por conta da cadeira de rodas. Um casamento no campo, ao ar livre e só os dois e um padre ou em uma igrejinha estilo gótico (porque combina com Máscara da Morte) com decoração à base de lírios e...

Antes que pudesse completar os pensamentos românticos, Aiolia abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou, Máscara acordado, olhando diretamente para a porta e com um semblante mais calmo.

\- Já acordou?

\- Já. Agora pouco.

\- Mais calmo.

\- Acho que sim. - Máscara da Morte passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente e continuou - Eu estive pensando... Eu não devia me sensibilizar tanto.

\- Não é sua culpa, cara. - Aiolia sorriu com ternura, se aproximando e sentando ao lado, na maca - Tudo bem chorar.

\- Não é isso... É que... - o italiano desviou o olhar, corando, tentando não encarar os olhos verdes brilhantes do grego - É que eu devia me importar com a opinião de quem se importa comigo. Não faz sentido me sentir mal pela opinião do povo do Santuário, não é como se eu esperasse outra coisa... Só que, ao mesmo tempo, é tão difícil não me importar...

\- Aonde quer chegar?

\- Daí eu comecei a pensar que às vezes a gente machuca as pessoas que se importam com a gente sem querer - Máscara continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido - E daí eu percebi o porquê de meu dia ter sido horrível.

\- Por quê? - Aiolia já sentia seu coração palpitar e sua face corar ante as palavras do outro, sentindo onde isso levaria.

\- Me desculpe por não ter te respondido adequadamente mais cedo - Máscara da Morte disse enquanto mexia no cabelo de Aiolia, tentando colocar atrás da orelha - Acho que tenho que te dizer a resposta correta.

\- E qual é?

\- Eu me sinto muito atraído por você, fisicamente falando. - deu uma pausa, vendo o humor de Aiolia baixar um pouco, então sorriu e continuou - Mas eu não quero um relacionamento embasado em sexo, por que eu não sei se vai dar. Eu sei que eu gosto de você, Aiolia, muito. Só que eu não quero dar um passo maior que a perna.

\- Eu também gosto muito de você. Acho que tenho certeza.

\- É suficiente.

Sorriram, aproximando os lábios, trocando mais um beijo doce e quente. Máscara pôs a mão na nuca de Aiolia, o aproximando, enquanto o leonino se apoiava com as mãos na maca. Tempo depois, se afastaram e continuaram perto, fitando um os olhos do outro.

\- Quer namorar comigo?

Aiolia riu com gosto. Era estranho o pensamento de namorar com Máscara da Morte, mas parecia tão gostoso...

\- Não gosto de suspense, Aiolia.

\- Eu aceito, Ettore. Eu aceito.


	8. Chapter 8

_Meu Deus, é surpreendente como chegamos até aqui_

 _É como se tivéssemos caçando todas aquelas estrelas_

 _Quem é que está dirigindo carros pretos luxuosos?_

Máscara da Morte acordou com um sorriso no rosto. Não só recebera a notícia de que teria alta hoje ou mais tardar amanhã (mesmo que ficasse com medo e ansioso por voltar ao Santuário, havia se decidido que era, sim, uma das melhores notícias dos últimos tempos o fato que sairia do hospital) como não se sentia só agora. Não estava só. Agora ele tinha Aiolia.

Falando no leonino, ele não se encontrava no quarto no momento, então o canceriano esperou pacientemente que retornasse, olhando para o teto murmurando uma canção qualquer. Ficou lembrando-se de todas as coisas que o médico lhe informou na conversa que tiveram na noite anterior, após pedir Aiolia em namoro, e se sentiu idiota por não ter feito isso antes. Agora sabia o quê faria (provavelmente) com relação à incontinência urinária e fecal e a disfunção erétil. De qualquer forma, eram problemas que tinham solução. E também tinha toda aquela história dos cuidados que teria que tomar de agora em diante, mas não era nada que o desanimasse. Sentia-se feliz na verdade ao saber que seria 100% capaz de cuidar de si mesmo, completamente independente. Com uma ajuda da cadeira de rodas, estaria preso a ela, mas não dependeria de ninguém. Ninguém.

Foi quando estava com um sorriso meio maníaco no rosto, saboreando sua futura independência, que Aiolia entrou no quarto. O leonino sorriu de volta, divertido.

\- Feliz, é?

\- Bastante.

Aiolia se aproximou, beijando o namorado - Falei com a Saori e parece que ainda vai demorar alguns dias até a sua cadeira de rodas chegar.

\- Uhm.

\- Já tem uma alugada te esperando na Casa de Câncer.

\- Na Casa de Câncer? - o italiano perguntou confuso - Achei que teria aquele negócio de "Vila dos Cavaleiros de Ouro" e tal...

\- Vai ter sim, mas está em construção - Aiolia suspirou fundo e continuou - Parece que você ainda vai ficar um tempo sem sair de casa.

Máscara passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso - Não gosto da ideia de ter que pedir ajuda para sair, mas tudo bem... Eu acho.

Aiolia anuiu, sabendo muito bem que o canceriano se sentiria como um pássaro preso em uma gaiola estando rodeado de escadas. Olhou no relógio, já quase hora do almoço. Tinha tempo o suficiente apenas para ajudar Máscara a fazer sua higiene matinal e então, após comer, levá-lo para começar uma série de procedimentos médicos que foram explanados na noite anterior, como a sonda.

Apesar de ser a primeira manhã em que eram namorados, não havia mudado muita coisa com relação aos dias anteriores, já havia ali um sentimento de compreensão e amizade que não surgira de uma hora para outra. Era como se o namoro tivesse começado tacitamente, sem um pedido verbal, surgido do acordo mútuo mudo, fruto de sentimentos verdadeiros e reais, tendo sido o pedido apenas uma formalidade visivelmente desnecessária.

Por isso o dia passou como se fosse outro dia comum no hospital, com o adendo da felicidade duradoura por parte de Máscara da Morte, contagiando Aiolia com sorrisos só a ele dirigidos.

Tudo isso diminuiu um pouco com a chegada da noite, da alta e de Aiolos, que viera junto de Tatsumi de carro para poder levar o canceriano para casa. Máscara da Morte estava ansioso, jogando alguma coisa no videogame portátil, tentando se acalmar. Aiolia não sabia muito bem o que dizer, suas tentativas foram infrutíferas, então decidiu por permanecer quieto e apenas apoiar o namorado caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

Então quando Aiolos chegou ao quarto, viu Aiolia entediado, apoiando-se nas malas e Máscara na cadeira de rodas do hospital quase jogando o portátil na parede, gritando alguma coisa em italiano.

\- Se eu fosse você eu me acalmava, cara. - Aiolos disse com calma - O coitado do aparelho fez nada.

Máscara voltou sua atenção ao sagitariano, irritado - Melhor o portátil que você.

\- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou... - Aiolos riu. Imaginava se toda essa irritação era ansiedade e medo disfarçados - Prontos?

Aiolia e Máscara anuíram. Já haviam resolvido as questões administrativas e financeiras com o hospital e apenas esperavam Aiolos. Desta feita, caminharam em silêncio até o carro, onde Tatsumi esperava no volante, sendo acompanhados por uma enfermeira. Aiolia acomodou o namorado no assento do carona, tentando passar um pouco de calma, enquanto Aiolos guardava a bagagem.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, amor.

\- Eu sei.

Partiram rumo ao Santuário em silêncio. O cosmo do canceriano oscilava, demonstrando todo o medo e ansiedade que sentia, que já haviam ultrapassado a felicidade anterior. Os irmãos calaram-se por motivos distintos: Aiolos temeroso por dizer algo que deixasse o companheiro de armas em uma situação ainda pior e ensaiando um pedido de desculpas e Aiolia por que sabia não adiantar nada e nem sabia o que dizer. Se alguém dissesse algo, soltaria _Relâmpago de Plasma_ a torto e a direito e ponto.

Quando Tatsumi parou o carro ainda estavam do lado de fora dos portões do Santuário, como os três cavaleiros esperavam, apesar de que Máscara da Morte tinha esperanças de que fossem descer aos pés da escadaria de Áries.

Foi, ainda em silêncio, que deixou Aiolia o pegar no colo cuidadosamente enquanto Aiolos segurava as malas. Tinha chegado a hora de ir para casa e nunca se sentira tão idiota.

\- Pronto, amor? - Aiolia perguntou carinhosamente, enquanto Aiolos levantou uma sobrancelha e gesticulou "me explique depois" sorrindo - Ou quer esperar um pouco?

Máscara da Morte suspirou fundo, fingindo calma - Vamos lá.

Não havia muitas pessoas no caminho até as Doze Casas. Já era noite, portanto fora do horário movimentado de treinamento, pelo o quê Máscara agradeceu. Não queria que outros o vissem sendo carregado por Aiolia (isso por que a cadeira de rodas que usava era do hospital e ficou por lá, enquanto a sua ainda não havia chegado e a alugada estava em Câncer), mas acabou por ser inevitável. Encontraram dois ou três cavaleiros de prata e alguns soldados e servos até chegarem às escadarias de Áries, que o olhavam curiosos e riam com escárnio ou sentiam pena e então viravam o rosto com medo.

Por mais frágil, inútil e triste que estivesse se sentindo e por maior que fosse sua vontade de chorar, o canceriano vestiu sua máscara de indiferença e fingiu estar tudo bem. Fingiu que aquilo não o afetava, fingiu que não se sentiu só, fingiu não ligar para os rumores acerca do acidente. Fingiu não querer chorar.

Fingiu ignorar aquilo tudo.

Fingiu não precisar de ninguém.

Fingiu pensar que não merecia.

Então quando começaram a subir as escadas, agradeceu por saber que encontraria poucas pessoas até Câncer, se tivesse sorte. Era importante o fato também de que não veria Afrodite, mas não poderia fugir do pisciano para sempre, ainda mais sendo a parte errada da (ex) relação. Havia também a possibilidade de Afrodite estar visitando alguma das Casas de baixo apenas para vê-lo sendo carregado por Aiolia e descarregar aquele olhar de superioridade inocente que só ele sabe fazer.

É, de todas as pessoas, ele não queria encontrar Afrodite.

Os pensamentos do italiano foram interrompidos com chegada em Áries, que foi tranquila - Mu já os esperava na porta, sorridente.

\- Como está, Máscara? - o ariano perguntou, genuinamente preocupado. Particularmente, ele achava excessiva a hostilidade com que foi recebida a notícia do acidente e posteriormente da deficiência do canceriano. Não que Máscara fosse a mais bela das flores, longe disso. Só não era a coisa certa a fazer, sendo o italiano merecedor ou não - Aposto que com saudades de casa.

\- Estou bem, Mu, _grazie_.

Aiolos deu um riso sem graça para Mu ao ouvir a resposta seca e triste do italiano, perceptível por mais que ele tentasse se mostrar forte. Aiolia suspirou fundo. Não sabia se Aiolos havia contado sobre ter visto Máscara chorando. Apostava que sim, vendo a cara de Mu.

\- Se não se importa, Mu, a gente vai continuar subindo.

\- Tudo bem, Aiolia.

Continuaram o caminho em silêncio, mesmo quando em Touro. Aldebaran apenas anuiu em silêncio pela passagem, sabendo que não era o momento correto de dar boas vindas. Além de ser uma situação delicada, nunca fora muito amigo do canceriano e era óbvia a vontade de sair dali logo que ele emanava.

Máscara da Morte agradeceu mentalmente por Aldebaran não ter puxado assunto ou mesmo conversar. Não sabia se conseguiria falar agora, a cada passo que Aiolia dava por si, cada passo mais próximo que ficava de casa, o aperto na garganta e a vontade de chorar aumentava.

Em gêmeos, foram recebidos por Kanon. O geminiano os olhou curioso, dando um meio sorriso irônico.

\- Quem te viu, quem te vê, Máscara da Morte.

\- Cai fora, Kanon.

Ante a provocação de Kanon, Máscara da Morte endureceu o olhar, fingindo irritação e não tristeza, por mais que esta transparecesse pelas lágrimas não caídas. Por mais que Aiolia tentasse lhe defender e ficasse irritado, não ia adiantar muita coisa ou fazer as palavras voltarem. Já ia tentar dizer algo, mesmo que as palavras saíssem embargadas e trôpegas, mas foi "salvo" por Aiolos. O sagitariano girou os olhos, parecendo irritado, segurando a bagagem com um braço e colocando a mão livre no ombro do geminiano.

-Cale a boca, sim?

O geminiano riu alto enquanto os outros três subiam.

Não havia muito que fazer, certo? Só continuar subindo as escadarias e torcer para que o futuro se torne mais fácil.

E continuar subindo, subindo, subindo, sentindo todo aquele aperto no peito, aquela tristeza profunda e realização de que é real. Quando chegasse em casa, sentaria em uma cadeira de rodas. E quando precisasse sair, pediria ajuda. E pediria ajuda de qualquer maneira, pois ainda não é independente.

E aguentar os olhares e provocações toda vez que saísse.

Máscara da Morte achava que era forte. As lágrimas grossas que rolavam de seus olhos agora lhe diziam o contrário. Ele era fraco.

Fraco por precisar de ajuda, fraco por ter afastado todos de si, fraco por se julgar superior, fraco por não aturar as provocações de queixo erguido, fraco por chorar, por querer ter morrido, por querer morrer e por ter causado tudo isso.

Ele era fraco.

Foi se martirizando e sentindo tudo aquilo que sentiu quando descobriu da paralisia - sentimentos que descobriu que não tinham saído, apenas foram varridos para debaixo do tapete e agora estavam aqui novamente - que sentou na cadeira de rodas alugada, no hall de entrada dos aposentos particulares do Templo de Câncer, que sentiu todo o peso do futuro nos ombros e se permitiu falar.

\- Agora é seguir em frente, não é? - Máscara disse secando as lágrimas - não há nada para fazer.

\- Podemos fazer uma festa de comemoração a sua volta. - Aiolia disse, tentando animar o namorado - Ou se você quiser podemos nos aventurar no fogão para desintoxicar da comida de hospital.

\- Não acho que alguém venha em festa aqui, Aiolia... - volveu Aiolos, se arrependendo imediatamente - Digo... A casa está uma bagunça.

Máscara da Morte riu. Certo, a casa estava uma bagunça, exatamente como havia deixado antes, com o adicional de toda aquela poeira e já estremecia ao imaginar o estado da cozinha. A visão que tinha do hall não era animadora. Sabia que não era isso que Aiolos quis dizer de verdade, mas o sagitariano tinha razão: Ninguém viria.

\- O que acha de fazermos uma faxina, Aiolia, Aiolos? - o canceriano respondeu animado - Tenho ajuda?

Feliz em ver o namorado animado, Aiolia anuiu animadamente, sendo seguido por Aiolos. Além da limpeza, tinha toda a disposição dos móveis que teria que ser mudada, além de tirar tapetes e adaptar o possível até a mudança para a casa nova. A faxina seria boa também para Máscara se redescobrir em um espaço que já lhe é comum.

\- Então por onde começamos?

Aiolia sorriu. Faria de tudo para ajudar o namorado.

* * *

Olá :)

Antes de tudo, quero falar que não coloquei a conversa do médico com o Máscara por que ia ser uma coisa muito técnica e nada construtiva para a história. Vocês vão acabar vendo detalhes à respeito no decorrer da fic, então não vão perder nada :3 Se quiserem eu passo a explicar alguns detalhes que forem surgindo, como a lesão e sua extensão, os tratamentos adequados e cuidados que se tem que tomar n.n

Ademais, achei o capítulo meio chinfrim, ele foi difícil para caramba de escrever D:


	9. Chapter 9

_E todo dia eu vejo o noticiário_

 _Todos os problemas que poderíamos resolver_

Máscara sorriu triste ao entrar em casa. Estava tudo como havia deixado na noite em que sofrera o acidente: os pacotes de salgadinho no sofá, os DVDs espalhados no chão, a janela entreaberta, a cozinha pútrida, repleta de alimentos estragados e todo o pó acumulado com os meses.

Ele não esperava algo diferente. Já imaginava que ninguém se daria ao trabalho de cuidar da casa de Câncer e ficaria decepcionado, por mais estranho que pareça, se fosse diferente.

Uma das poucas vezes que agradeceu pelos aposentos particulares dos templos serem tão pequenos* foi quando Máscara se viu com a casa limpa antes da meia-noite, com boa parte do tempo gasta calculado a localização dos móveis para otimizar a movimentação da cadeira de rodas. Aiolos já havia subido para Sagitário e, sozinho com Aiolia, se permitiu desabafar.

\- _Leone_ , minha vida aqui promete ser horrível - o canceriano disse, amargo - Imagino como vai ser o falatório dos próximos dias.

\- Tenta não pensar muito - Aiolia respondeu, acariciando os cabelos de Máscara, que repousava a cabeça em seu ombro - Partir pra porrada é melhor.

Máscara riu, sabendo que essa era a reação que esperava de si mesmo. Imaginava se toda essa amargura e tristeza passariam, como falsamente tinham no hospital. Talvez passasse a reagir com violência, justificando a animosidade, ou simplesmente seria indiferente.

Ser indiferente, agora, parecia uma alternativa tão tentadora quanto difícil de ser concretizada.

\- Você vai dormir aqui hoje?

\- Você quer? - Aiolia respondeu doce, beijando o namorado - Eu adoraria.

Era nesses pequenos momentos em que estava com Aiolia que Máscara se agarrava. Pequenas centelhas de luz em meio a escuridão. Não sabia exatamente em que momento tinha ficado tão dependente emocionalmente de Aiolia e tanto a dúvida quanto a dependência não o incomodavam. Estar perto de Aiolia, física e emocionalmente, o fazia sorrir e esquecer da paralisia e da solidão que sentia.

Não. Mais que isso. A solidão não existia mais. No lugar dela, apenas um arrependimento incômodo de não ter sido diferente, o gosto salgado dos frutos que estava colhendo e não podia evitar.

Sentiu ser abraçado por Aiolia e sorriu, esquecendo do que o esperava pela manhã e adormeceu.

Pela manhã, Máscara teria uma reunião com Atena e os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro, tanto para por o canceriano a par dos acontecimentos quanto discutir o futuro do mesmo.

Propositadamente, estava chegando atrasado. Desta forma não encontraria ninguém pelo caminho e sabia que Atena não se importaria com isso. Chegou no Décimo Terceiro Templo carregado por Aiolia nas costas (o que não era recomendado pelos médicos, mas o canceriano insistiu por julgar a posição "menos humilhante"), ambos de armadura, viu-se diante da primeira reunião feita com os membros sentados em volta de uma mesa e não em pé, como era tradição. Imaginou se isso era obra de Atena e agradeceu. Havia deixado a cadeira de rodas em casa e as opções "ficar na reunião sentado com os outros em pé" e "ficar na reunião nas costas de Aiolia" não eram agradáveis.

A mesa era espaçosa, retangular com duas cadeiras de encosto alto em cada extremidade, uma dourada, onde estava Atena, e uma em tons terrosos, onde estava Shion. As demais cadeiras - sete à direita de Atena e seis à esquerda - seguiam o mesmo padrão de cores da de Shion, com os mesmos assentos de veludo vermelho, mas encosto menor, com entalhes do símbolo de cada signo e em ordem zodiacal.

As únicas vazias eram Câncer e Leão, no que Aiolia tratou de colocar Máscara na cadeira que lhe era de direito e sentar também.

Máscara suava frio e esse era seu único sinal de nervosismo. Por fora, ele parecia o mesmo italiano irritável e sem coração de antes, cínico, sanguinário e detestável.

\- Bom, agora que estamos todos aqui, declaro iniciada a reunião - disse Shion - Antes de começarmos, seja bem vindo de volta, Máscara da Morte.

\- Obrigado, Mestre Shion.

A reunião se seguiu tediosa e detalhada, com Mestre Shion e Atena repassando todos os pormenores que Máscara perdeu em sua ausência. Nenhum dos companheiros de armas havia lhe dirigido a palavra ainda, mas o mesmo não se podia dizer dos olhares, que variavam de pena a repúdio. As exceções eram Aiolia, que segurava sua mão o tempo todo e Aiolos, que sorria para si a maior parte do tempo.

Mas essa era a parte fácil da reunião, onde só ouviam calados. A parte em que lhes era dada a palavra prometia ser bem pior.

Quando foi dada a palavra para os cavaleiros, Milo foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

\- Mestre, Atena, com todo o respeito, mas por que ele está aqui? - escorpiano fora curto e grosso, como já era esperado, mas portava um tom mais ameno e não ofensivo - Digo, não acho que Máscara da Morte tenha condições de...

Milo não completou a frase, mas todos sabiam o que a seguia. Máscara tinha condições de portar a armadura de ouro, servir Atena e defendê-la e à Terra quando e se necessário, por conta da paralisia?

Máscara suspirou fundo. Perguntava-se o mesmo.

\- Não estamos em batalha, Milo - a deusa respondeu calmamente - Além do mais, Máscara da Morte tem o direito de escolher se quer ficar.

O canceriano entendeu o que a deusa queria dizer. Que ele não teria como defendê-la em uma batalha e que, se estivessem em tempos de guerra, as coisas seriam diferentes. Obviamente poderia escolher se queria ficar, mas para onde iria, caso não quisesse? Não sabia fazer outra coisa além do que agora era privado, não tinha uma profissão, um lugar para ir ou alguém no mundo lá fora. Ficar era a única escolha que tinha.

Apertou a mão de Aiolia por debaixo da mesa, nervoso. O leonino o olhou de lado e sorriu e Máscara viu que todos o observavam, esperando uma resposta para a pergunta indireta da deusa.

\- Eu preciso ficar.

Precisava ficar por que era sua única opção no final das contas e, por mais que agora tivesse Aiolia, não esperava que o relacionamento durasse mais que os outros, sempre fazia algo estúpido, por mais apaixonado que estivesse. O leonino cansaria de si depois do sexo, tinha certeza. Então, mesmo que agora Aiolia fosse quem o confortava e matava a solidão que o afligia, ainda estava sozinho em qualquer lugar que fosse e, no Santuário, estava seu lar, o único que conheceu.

O resto da reunião se seguiu com calma, apesar de certo tumulto - fora designado uma função para cada Cavaleiro de Ouro à parte das atribuições da armadura, tendo ficado Máscara da Morte responsável por treinar jovens aprendizes juntamente com Camus.

A reunião terminou com um clima desagradável de silêncio e olhares inquisitórios, julgadores. Aiolia reparara que Afrodite encarou Máscara a maior parte do tempo e que o namorado sempre desviava o olhar quando via o pisciano. Quando todos começaram a se levantar e ir para suas casas, o canceriano corou profundamente, fingindo desinteresse quando Aiolia o pegou no colo.

\- Aiolia, espera um pouco para descer - disse Máscara, sussurrando.

O leonino sabia que o namorado queria ficar sozinho, ficar longe dos demais companheiros de arma e o entendia, por isso esperou um pouco. No fim, quando decidiu sair, julgando ter todos ido para suas casas ou quase lá, Shaka ainda estava parado ao lado de Aiolos na porta do templo, os esperando.

\- O que estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Aiolia.

\- Esperando vocês, não é óbvio? - Aiolos disse sorrindo - Quase desisti e fui para casa.

\- Diga por você, Sagitário, eu estou esperando apenas por Aiolia.

Máscara da Morte respirou fundo, desviando o olhar. Aiolia sorriu para o amigo e o irmão, se aproximando deles.

\- O que querem comigo? - respondeu o leonino - Não me digam que não suportam minha ausência, capaz de me convencerem.

Shaka bufou impaciente, reconhecendo a falta que o leonino lhe fizera nesses últimos meses - Você fica fora por meses e quando chega, some. Talvez eu só queira companhia, Leão.

\- O Mu também estava aqui, mas perdeu a paciência e desceu até Touro - Aiolos disse divertido - Eu estou aqui ainda por que não me aguento mais de curiosidade para saber porque você chamou o Máscara da Morte de "amor".

Shaka arqueou a sobrancelha, corando e encarando Aiolia. O leonino deu de ombros, sincero, enquanto o canceriano desviou o olhar, fingindo desinteresse.

\- Não tem muito que contar. Só rolou.

\- Rolou, tipo, rolou? - indagou o sagitariano - Ou não estão nos finalmentes?

\- Ah, não rolou assim ainda, mas começamos a namorar - respondeu Aiolia, quando percebeu que Máscara fingia não estar presente e não responderia - Não queremos começar as coisas de um jeito tão assim.

Aiolos anuiu em silêncio e sorriu amplamente. Seu irmãozinho estava namorando, mesmo que com Máscara da Morte, e isso era boa notícia. Shaka, por sua vez, começou a descer as escadarias em silêncio e de mau humor, o que passou despercebido pelos irmãos gregos, mas não pelo italiano, que arqueou as sobrancelhas em dúvida.

Não sabia o que fazer com o que tinha recém descoberto, mas uma coisa era certa: Aiolia não podia saber.


	10. Chapter 10

_E quando uma situação se agrava_

 _Apenas escreva num disco_

Máscara da Morte olhou para cima, irritado. Irritação era uma das coisas que mais sentia nessa semana desde que voltara para casa. Ver outras pessoas, conversar com outras pessoas, pedir ajuda para outras pessoas, escutar as fofocas a seu respeito quando descia junto a Camus para treinar moleques, olhar para cima ao conversar, por que todos os filhos de uma puta não tinham o bom senso de se baixar ao conversar com um cadeirante.

A única exceção era Aiolia, que sempre se abaixava, sempre perguntava se queria ajuda ao invés de sair metendo a mão em sua recém chegada cadeira de rodas novinha (por sinal, muito mais confortável que a alugada e a do hospital).

O grego era como um barco de salvação a um náufrago em uma ilha deserta ou uma flor de lótus no meio do pântano, mesmo que essa última comparação o lembrasse mais de Shaka que de Aiolia.

Era com Aiolia que se acalmava e aprendia a usar a sonda, que o ajudava a ser independente, não o olhava como se merecesse ou fosse a pior pessoa da Terra. Era com Aiolia que se esquecia de tudo que estava à sua volta e podia respirar livre um pouco.

Como imaginara desde o início, voltar não era fácil.

O leonino também tinha voltado às atividades comuns de cavaleiro e não ficar junto dele o dia todo era tão estranho. Tinha que ficar aturando as fuças frias e blasé do Camus, fuças catarrentas insuportáveis dos aprendizes e a fuças altivas e ultimamente tristonhas do cavaleiro de Virgem.

E era essa fuça loira de olhos azuis que fazia seu pescoço doer ao olhar para cima nesse exato momento. Shaka não se curvava um mísero centímetro para ficar na mesma linha de visão do canceriano e a diferença de altura fazia o ar superior ficar ainda mais efetivo.

Máscara da Morte realmente odiava Shaka.

O estava aturando apenas por falta de escolha: Além de ser amigo de seu namorado, o indiano estava ajudando-o a desenvolver e controlar o cosmos, de forma a ajudar na recuperação dos movimentos, assim como Shaka usava para "ver". Não era certeza se ia ajudar ou até onde essa ajuda iria, mas era um bom adicional à fisioterapia.

\- Isso poderia ser mais fácil - disse Shaka suspirando pesadamente - Você podia ao menos tentar se esforçar.

\- Ah, claro, estou com preguiça de andar e daí comprei uma cadeira de rodas - Máscara se irritava ainda com o desdém que Shaka invariavelmente fazia. Ou Máscara não se esforçava, ou estava com preguiça, ou essa dorzinha não era nada, ou era muito molenga de não conseguir ficar em tal posição, ou não merecia ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro se não conseguia manipular seu cosmo com perícia. Shaka estava detestável e o canceriano desconfiava profundamente que o motivo era Aiolia: a pessoa que lhe trazia felicidade era a mesma que trazia pesar ao virginiano.

De certa forma, saber de algo tão importante que Shaka não sabia e saber que tal sofrimento era por amor (ainda que tal fosse direcionado ao namorado de Máscara) fazia o italiano ter mais paciência que o normal.

E esse era o único motivo que o impediu de socar o rosto do indiano.

\- O que de certa forma foi o acontecido, levando em conta as circunstâncias.

Máscara da Morte suspirou fundo, sabendo o que o virginiano queria dizer.

 _A culpa foi sua, agora aguenta._

Chamou Aiolia por cosmo, _Ou você vem aqui me pegar ou Atena vai precisar de outro cavaleiro de virgem_. Não aguentava mais a presença de Shaka.

Tudo bem, não é como se Shaka fosse o único a achar bom a atual situação de Máscara da Morte. Mas o virginiano falava com tanta naturalidade, como se não fosse nada esfregar a culpa na cara e no ego do italiano, como se, por ser certo e indiscutível, não tinha problema nenhum em dizer certas coisas.

 _Espero que agora você tenha aprendido a beber._

 _Já procurou a família da moça?_

 _Como é a sensação de ter a morte de alguém nos seus ombros?_

 _Será mais prudente na próxima vez que dirigir?_

Ocasionalmente ditos entre uma lição e outra.

Shaka não era uma má pessoa, Máscara sabia disso. Até por que Aiolia não seria amigo dele caso contrário. Só que o loiro não gostava da escolha amorosa do leonino e muito menos de sofrer por amor sem saber que se está sofrendo, o que tornava o virginiano irritável com Máscara da Morte e toda a situação envolvida.

\- Agora ficou mudo - Shaka riu, dando as costas - Máscara, não é educado não responder as outras pessoas.

Shaka não viu quando foi parar no chão e Máscara só percebeu o movimento que fez quando se viu em cima de Shaka, ambos deitados no chão. O canceriano apertava Shaka contra o chão e o virginiano ria, passado o susto.

\- Agora ficou irritado, Máscara?

Máscara da Morte evitou ofender Shaka por saber ser exatamente isso que o outro esperava: Uma reação raivosa, ofensas e agressões. Ao fazê-lo só iria dar razão à Shaka.

O indiano parou de rir quando viu o italiano sério e lacrimoso. Máscara não queria e _não iria_ chorar na frente de Shaka, mas, de certa forma, ver as lágrimas não caídas amoleceu o cavaleiro de virgem, que desviou o olhar, mordendo os lábios.

\- Não é engraçado, Shaka - Máscara respondeu com a voz embargada - Está me vendo rir? - Shaka permaneceu calado, no que o canceriano continuou - Agora ficou mudo? Shaka, não é educado não responder as outras pessoas.

Ao ouvir seu comentário sarcástico voltar contra si, Shaka saiu do estado penalizado de espírito e se enraiveceu de repente. Abriu os olhos e olhou fundo nos de Máscara da Morte e ficou se perguntando o quê diabos Aiolia tinha visto nele.

\- Você não vale a pena.

\- Não é o que Aiolia acha.

Foi nessa hora - em que Máscara da Morte praticamente esganava Shaka com a força do olhar e lutava piamente para não mandar o outro literalmente para o inferno - que Aiolia chegou.

Longe de pensar que dois caras um em cima do outro se encarando nos olhos era uma cena romântica - para o leonino mais parecia a prévia do próximo capítulo de uma série sobre assassinatos - Aiolia passou a mão pelos cabelos, risonho.

\- Ettore... - ao ver que tinha ganhado a atenção do namorado, continuou - Vamos para casa. Eu sabia que não ia dar certo.

Enquanto Aiolia se equilibrava entre carregar Máscara e a cadeira de rodas ao mesmo tempo - habilidade adquirida com a prática - reparou em Shaka se sentando e enxugando os olhos.

\- Tá bem, Shaka?

O indiano ignorou o outro, permanecendo em silêncio. Havia muito que pensar.

Da parte que lhe tocava, agora Máscara estava feliz, indo para casa e na companhia de Aiolia, realmente não havia muitas coisas passíveis de acréscimo. Chegando à casa do leonino, já adaptada, Máscara rodou a cadeira em direção à cozinha, tentando se desvencilhar da enxurrada de perguntas que um naturalmente curioso Aiolia deixaria sair.

\- O quê aconteceu lá, Ettore? - Aiolia perguntou, se sentando em uma cadeira e observando o namorado encarar o interior da geladeira - O Shaka não estava normal.

\- Tch. Você sabe que não me dou bem com ele - o canceriano deu ré, fechando a geladeira, com duas latas de refrigerante no colo, estacionando a cadeira de frente ao leonino - Tava demorando acontecer, _leone_. - Aiolia permaneceu em silêncio, esperando o outro completar - Shaka não é a pessoa mais educada do mundo.

O leonino percebeu o orgulho ferido e imaginava o que Shaka havia dito. É, certo, Shaka sabia ser intragável quando queria.

Assim como sabia ser simpático e prestativo e como essa faceta "bondosa" era a que normalmente se mostrava para Aiolia, era difícil entender o motivo de ser sempre a faceta oposta oferecida a Máscara da Morte.

\- Eu não entendo o motivo.

Máscara da Morte sabia muito bem o porquê, mas não ousava contar ao namorado. Primeiro por que Aiolia acreditava piamente Shaka ser arromântico e assexual ("ele não parece ser do tipo que se apaixonaria e não o imagino na cama com alguém", no que Máscara respondeu "por que você imaginaria o Shaka com alguém na cama?", não obtendo resposta). No geral, Ettore sabia que Aiolia não acreditaria se contasse que Shaka carregava um caminhão por ele e que esse era o motivo de tanta _animosidade_ para com a digníssima pessoa do canceriano. Verdade seja dita, tecnicamente Máscara não tinha uma prova, na base sua desconfiança era tão infundada quanto as dúvidas de Aiolia quanto a arromanticidade e a assexualidade do virginiano.

O canceriano parou perto de Aiolia e lhe entregou uma das latas de refrigerante, praguejando baixinho não poder tomar álcool por causa da medicação que ainda tomava.

(de fato Máscara imaginava que não conseguiria beber novamente, mas ignorava esse sentimento e colocava a culpa de sua abstinência nos remédios. No fundo, se sentia um _frouxo_ por não querer álcool e somado com a impotência, que ele esperava ser temporária, só aumentava a sensação de que ele era muito menos homem do que quando do acidente)

\- A gente pode conversar com o Mestre Shion para parar suas sessões com o Shaka - disse Aiolia, abrindo uma das latinhas - Podemos inventar uma desculpa qualquer se você não quiser falar do comportamento dele.

\- Não - Máscara respondeu, sorvendo a bebida - Mesmo que o Shaka seja intragável, as sessões são úteis.

Aiolia sorriu. - E o treinamento com Camus e os novos aprendizes?

\- O Camus é legal. – respondeu, desinteressado - Ignora completamente minha existência.

O leonino suspirou, sem saber o que dizer. Sabia que Máscara estava à beira de um colapso. Sabia, pela boca de Milo, que os treinamentos eram tudo menos legais ou desinteressantes. Era um inferno de moleques desregrados, uma horda de aprendizes que se desentendiam por conta da variedade linguística todo o tempo, fazendo vez ou outra questão de frisar tacitamente que eram mais do que Máscara da Morte, seja subindo em cima de uma pilastra ou árvore quando Camus não estava perto ou fazendo coisas pequenas como correr em direção a um terreno acidentado ou anguloso, volta e meia ofendendo Máscara da Morte em seja lá qual é a língua natal do moleque em questão, no que o canceriano invariavelmente entendia, seja por entender em diferentes níveis a língua falada ou por uma questão de contexto.

E Máscara da Morte tinha razão. Camus fingia que Máscara não existia. Camus permanecia impassível enquanto Máscara fingia o mesmo, inutilmente tentando esconder seu cosmo alterado e sua vontade de ir para casa e chorar e matar todo e qualquer ser vivente na Terra.

Aiolia sabia disso.

\- E os aprendizes?

\- O de sempre.

Máscara sentia no momento uma mistura de vontade de se afogar em álcool e vontade de efetivamente se afogar em água ao se jogar de um penhasco em direção ao mar. Bem teatral. Nunca em toda sua vida se sentiu mais miserável e medíocre e cada momento que passava longe de casa era mais uma prova de que todo o mundo lá fora era um lugar perigoso e hostil. Quando parava para pensar não sentia que seu problema era efetivamente a paraplegia, mas tudo à sua volta que já estava lá e só veio à tona por conta dela.

Precisar de uma cadeira de rodas no momento era o menor de seus problemas.

Se afastando da cozinha para afastar seus pensamentos alcoólicos e os que o direcionavam a um corte horizontal com a faca na pia, Máscara rodou em direção à sala, sendo seguido por Aiolia.

O leonino fazia de tudo para ajudar o namorado, mas não tinha ideia do que fazer ou se o que fazia era efetivo. Então passava todas as noites com Máscara da Morte, abraçados no sofá vendo um filme ou um seriado ou na cozinha experimentando uma nova receita para então desistir do resultado desastroso e fazer macarrão instantâneo. Vez ou outra Aiolia percebia o olhar tristonho e vazio do namorado e inventava piadas e motivos para fazer o outro sorrir nem que fosse um pouco e exteriorizava todo e qualquer elogio e "eu te amo", "você é muito importante para mim" que podia e toda vez que algum fato passado vinha à tona, Aiolia ignorava todo e qualquer erro do canceriano e só relevava as partes que faziam Máscara se sentir melhor, nem que para isso tivesse que _aumentar_ uns detalhes.

Máscara sabia de tudo que Aiolia fazia. Não entendia muito bem por que Aiolia fazia tanto com tão pouco tempo de namoro precedidos por tantos anos de animosidade, mas ignorava esse detalhe. O leonino era a única parte de seus dias que o fazia se sentir minimamente melhor e a única pessoa que se permitia chorar quando já não agüentava mais, mesmo que essa parte não acontecesse com freqüência.

Era meio que por causa de Aiolia que Máscara não tinha dado ouvidos às tentações vindas da voz afiada da faca da cozinha, ainda que não soubesse por quanto tempo a voz de Aiolia seria a que ouviria.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sentado direito, muito deprimido_

 _Eu não gosto muito do meu ritmo, oh, então_

Aiolia suspirou fundo e olhou para o céu. Era tão exaustivo os baixos emocionais de Máscara da Morte e ao mesmo tempo tão reconfortante ficar com ele. O leonino sabia que Máscara não tinha culpa do que estava sentindo, mas era inevitável absorver tanto sentimento negativo. Esperava sinceramente que o namorado superasse essa fase difícil o mais rápido possível e pelo bem de ambos.

O leonino não sabia o que fazer para animar Máscara da Morte, que desde a briga com Shaka na tarde anterior tinha se demonstrado diferente do normal, mesmo levando em conta o "normal depressivo".

De fato, depois que Aiolia o levara para casa, Máscara da Morte se enfiou em baixo de uma coberta no sofá e dormiu. Na manhã seguinte, não tinha ânimo, coragem, vontade ou que o valha para sair de lá. Mesmo agora com o sol quase se pondo, sair do sofá se limitou a trocar a sonda uma única vez das várias necessárias, mesmo quando Aiolia o lembrava do fato. Não sentiu fome, não deu explicação para ninguém de seu comportamento e nada parecia bom o suficiente. Nenhum jogo, nenhum programa de tv, nenhuma comida ou bebida, nenhum treinamento e nenhuma companhia, não que alguém além de Aiolia o tenha procurado.

Aiolia de fato havia ido várias vezes durante o dia e tentado animá-lo de diversas formas, desde as normais no dia-a-dia do casal, como ver filmes e séries, preferencialmente adaptados de quadrinhos, jogar videogame e comer porcaria, a coisas "inusitadas" como dar um passeio no parque, ir à praia ou visitar alguém.

Todas as tentativas foram inefetivas, o que resultou em um Aiolia em um misto de tédio e tristeza ao lado de Máscara da Morte, que passara o dia todo deitado no sofá, recusando qualquer oferta ou ajuda, olhando para o teto. Nesse momento eram assim que se encontravam – Máscara como passara o dia todo e Aiolia sentado na poltrona, vendo algum programa irrelevante na televisão.

\- Ocupado?

O canceriano tremeu ao reconhecer a voz. Se virou para o encosto do sofá, escondendo o rosto. Talvez se ignorasse completamente a presença do outro e a irritante voz desdenhosa ele fosse embora. Por que, de todas as pessoas no mundo, o virginiano era a última que gostaria de ver agora.

Parte de Aiolia não gostava de ver Shaka ali, sendo essa a parte ciumenta, acreditava Aiolia ser ciúmes de Máscara da Morte. Outra parte estava se perguntando o quê o virginiano fazia ali e ao mesmo tempo se sentia muito deslocado, ao passo que Shaka, ao percebê-lo no cômodo, corou de leve e disfarçou elevando o queixo.

\- Ettore, vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. – Aiolia chegou perto do namorado e o beijou com carinho, recebendo muxoxos como resposta. Máscara não queria ver ninguém no momento e Shaka poderia esperar conversar com as paredes.

\- Eu não vim discutir – continuou Shaka, com o tom de voz baixo e desviando o rosto, depois da saída de Aiolia. Máscara não havia se movido ou emitido resposta, então continuou – É só que... Eu fiquei preocupado por você não aparecer hoje e Camus disse que não foi no treinamento também.

A verdade é que Shaka tinha passado a noite anterior e a manhã de hoje pensando em toda essa situação e havia decidido ser mais civilizado com Máscara da Morte e quem sabe pedir desculpas, mas todo o seu ensaio do quê diria e como conversaria com Aiolia quando o mesmo perguntasse o quê aconteceu foram inúteis depois de o italiano não aparecer para o treino da tarde, tendo apenas Aiolia mandado um recado por Camus de que Máscara não estava se sentindo bem, o que é normal devido à atual condição do outro.

\- E então?

Máscara permaneceu calado, tentando digerir o fato de que Shaka estava preocupado consigo e que esse provavelmente era o mais perto de um pedido de desculpas que conseguiria junto com todo o amargor do dia. Era difícil de engolir. Era mais fácil virar a cara e fingir que não tinha ouvido nada, tentar ignorar a presença do outro, que só reforçava tudo aquilo que sentia.

Afrodite suspirava na porta dos fundos da Casa de Câncer. Tinha se acostumado com aquela entrada, sempre sorrateiramente, _Ettore_ sempre com medo de que descobrisse. E agora... Dane-se. Dane-se. Dane-se. Agora outro entrava pela porta da frente. Dane-se, dane-se, _dane-se._ Por mais que repetisse como um mantra, dane-se, não conseguia ignorar de todo. Por mais que se deliciasse com as conseqüências daquela noite e saísse como vitorioso e ao mesmo tempo sangrava por dentro pelos mesmos motivos, o mantra, dane-se, não conseguia apagar o fato de que o sueco não era tão importante assim. Passara anos pela porta dos fundos, enquanto Aiolia já tinha adquirido o direito de entrar pela porta da frente.

No geral, não sabia o motivo de estar ali, encarando a porta de madeira. Já tinha sentido o cosmo de Aiolia sair, o de Shaka que permanecia e o tristonho do ex-namorado (ou ex-amante? Nunca soube se fora o traído ou se era só mais um bonequinho que o italiano usava).

O que Afrodite encontrou na sala não foi muito diferente da cena que havia quando Aiolia a deixou. Máscara ainda se esforçava para ignorar Shaka, que tinha o resto de seu orgulho massacrado.

\- Shaka. – cumprimentou o pisciano, cordial. Sorriu de leve ao se dirigir ao dono da casa – Máscara da Morte.

\- Afrodite... O que faz aqui? – perguntou o virginiano, confuso. Sabia que o pisciano tinha relações com Máscara, mas não sabia que essas ainda perduravam, mesmo agora Máscara da Morte namorando Aiolia. – Veio ver o namorado?

\- Não te diz respeito – Afrodite respondeu seco – E você, o que faz longe de sua morada?

Mesmo quando estava sozinho Máscara da Morte queria se enfiar em uma cova e morrer por asfixia, em dias normais. Tentar ignorar o que acontecia à sua volta, olhar para o encosto do sofá e fingir que nem Shaka e muito menos Afrodite estavam ali não parecia funcionar. Então, por mais que quisesse negar a realidade, se virou e se sentou no sofá com certa dificuldade, olhando com desgosto para os outros dois cavaleiros ali presentes e tentando inutilmente apagar os caminhos das lágrimas e o rosto amarrotado de passar o dia deitado.

\- Shaka, obrigado por ter se preocupado – Máscara começo, ignorando Afrodite – Quando eu estiver me sentindo melhor eu volto a te procurar.

\- Se quiser posso vir aqui, se ficar mais fácil – volveu Shaka. Nem o virginiano entendia o motivo de ser tão solícito com o outro, achava ser pena ou outro sentimento parecido. Em sua mente, estava sendo humilde e prestativo, e Máscara da Morte não merecia. – Se você não se importar.

\- Pode ser. – respondeu o italiano. Shaka vir era realmente uma boa, o poupava de muita humilhação ao pedir Aiolia (e por vezes Camus, quando voltavam do treinamento dos aprendizes) o carregasse – Agora se me dá licença...

\- Tudo bem.

Shaka saiu sem falar nada, confuso e doído, enquanto deixava Afrodite com Máscara da Morte. Ao que parecia, teria outra noite não dormida, de tanto pensar e descobrir por que pensava no canceriano.

\- Olá, Ettore. – Afrodite não esperou por uma resposta. Sabia que não receberia uma. Apenas se sentou ao lado do namorado, do ex-namorado ex-amante, da pessoa que fez parte da sua vida por tanto tempo.

Máscara da Morte evitava o olhar de Afrodite, que permanecia calmo e lindo como em todas as noites que tiveram. Hoje, mais do que em qualquer dia, a diferença entre a leve delicadeza de Afrodite e a brutalidade, agora apenas uma sombra, escondida por detrás de uma névoa densa de tristeza e solidão, de Máscara da Morte se tornava ainda mais evidente.

-.-.-.-

A situação do namorado estava desesperando Aiolia, que não imaginava ser tão fundo o precipício que Máscara estava caindo e não sabia o quê fazer.

\- E agora não sei o quê eu faço, Mu.

\- Eu nunca imaginaria você e o Máscara da Morte namorando, é engraçado - Mu disse, rindo, então ficando sério - Eu nunca lidei com uma situação assim. Por que não busca ajuda profissional? Se você acha que esse "poço" em que ele está não é normal, tem que buscar ajuda.

\- Ele precisa é que as pessoas parem de hostilizar ele. - Aiolia volveu sério - Não é engraçado ou um castigo tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Sabe que eu não imaginei que isso ia continuar por tanto tempo. - Mu suspirou pesado e continuou - Eu já esperava, mas isso beira o ridículo.

A verdade é que não tinha um caminho simples para que as coisas melhorassem. Ou um caminho em si. Era mais como uma trama complicada de pistas a ser seguidas para achar o baú do tesouro, para no final descobrir que o tesouro consistia em ser capaz de sair para buscá-lo.

E reconhecer que você precisava de alguém que lhe desse o mapaera primordial.

Era fácil dizer _é só hoje. Não é nada. Foi culpa minha. Faz sentido eu me sentir assim. Não é como se eu não merecesse. As pessoas tem razão, eu só estou querendo chamar a atenção. Eu não preciso de ajuda, não sou tão fraco_.

Nem Aiolia e muito menos Máscara da Morte achavam que era necessário um mapa e alguém que o ensine a lê-lo. Enquanto o leonino acreditava não ser nada demais para precisar de tanto e que tudo se resolveria com menos hostilidade, o canceriano não conseguia conceber precisar de _mais_ ajuda, então ignorava e acreditava que realmente merecia todos aqueles ataques, ofensas, risos e piadas.

 _Teria sido muito melhor ter morrido_ , o italiano pensava. _Eu posso dar um jeito nisso, é fácil._

Talvez fosse mais fácil enxergar as soluções por um viés neutro e exterior ao problema, pois Mu notava os sinais claros de que Máscara precisava de ajuda.

\- Você precisa voltar pra lá e ficar ao lado dele, Aiolia.

-.-.-.-

Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Um silêncio tão diferente do que estavam acostumados, aquele gostoso pós sexo em que esqueciam por um momento todos os problemas que vinham da relação. Agora era pesado, recheado de toda aquela tristeza que Máscara da Morte emanava e tudo aquilo que Afrodite sentia e não conseguia botar pra fora.

O canceriano sabia que naquela noite não havia sido ele a se machucar mais. Certo, era ele quem carregava as seqüelas físicas, mas imaginava e agora tinha certeza que todo aquele tempo que passou no hospital, consciente e inconsciente, e agora que já voltara para casa, tinham sido muito piores para o pisciano e que provavelmente a dor que Afrodite carregou e carrega agora era bem pior que qualquer uma que Máscara da Morte pudesse carregar.

\- Afrodite... Eu... – o italiano começou, se recostando no sofá, enquanto Afrodite se apoiava nos joelhos com o antebraço, se afastando – Eu sinto muito.

\- Não precisa sentir – disse Afrodite, olhando para o chão, encarando os pés inertes do outro – Eu não sei se sinto alguma coisa, então não precisa sentir.

\- Eu...

\- Deixa eu falar – o loiro interrompeu o moreno, ríspido. Finalmente tinha conseguido começar a expor seus sentimentos e agora o faria ouvir – Eu não vim dizer como me senti ou se eu sei ou não ou em que nível o quê você fez. Eu não me importo, de verdade. Eu sofri durante muitos dias por causa disso, você me devastou, naquela mistura de preocupação e martírio, ódio e pena, por causa daquela noite. Não quero que você pense que gosto do jeito que você está, por que eu não gosto. Mas não por que sou altruísta e gosto de ver bem as pessoas à minha volta, mesmo as que me machucaram. Mas é que eu me sinto culpado por você estar assim, como se a culpa fosse minha e de alguma forma eu podia evitar tudo o que aconteceu e parte de mim acreditava na ilusão de quê se você não tivesse batido de moto naquela noite eu continuaria fingindo não saber e seríamos um casal feliz na bênção da ignorância.

\- Eu quero te ver bem por que sou egoísta – Afrodite continuou, dessa vez enxugando as lágrimas e encarando o canceriano – Eu quero te ver bem por que te ver mal me faz muito mal, faz mal àquela memória da pessoa doce que você era na minha memória. Eu vim aqui hoje por que eu tinha tanta coisa para desabafar, tanta coisa que eu senti nesses meses, tanta coisa que eu queria evitar e acabei por transformar meus sentimentos em uma bola de neve empírica. Eu tentei tanto te ignorar, Ettore. Tentei por que eu não sentia que as coisas estariam acabadas até que eu falasse com você, a gente não chegou a terminar de verdade, eu não quero nada inacabado na minha vida, não quero terminar um relacionamento de forma tácita e guardar meus sentimentos, então estou soltando tudo, seja para ficar ao vento ou entregar a você o fardo de carregá-los.

\- Eu te perdôo, Ettore – Afrodite disse com calma, segurando Máscara da Morte pelo queixo e depositando um beijo leve – Mas eu te perdôo para deixar meu coração livre e leve, eu te perdôo por me perdoar.

O cavaleiro se levantou, o olhar altivo e o semblante muito mais leve do que quando entrara pela porta dos fundos – Mas, Ettore, agora acabou.


End file.
